buscando a Toshiro
by semiakesolauca
Summary: karin sigue recordando a toshiro! elle penso q no lo volveria a ver hasta que un dia ese chico en quien tanto habia pensado se encontraba frente a ella pero parece no ser el mismo que no la recuerda¿sera toshiro? ¿sabe quien es karin? HITSUKARIN
1. recuerdas el cielo de ese dia?

¨¡Argh! Odio usar faldas¨ -Karin se quejó mirando de la falda gris, que estaba tendida en su cama. Quejándose, empezó a abotonarse la blusa blanca de la escuela que llevaba puesta.

"Karin-chan, ¿ya estas lista ?" Yuzu llamó desde el pasillo."Vamos a llegar tarde!"

"Eh?" Karin volvió a llamar a su hermana gemela. "¿Qué hora es?"

"Faltan diez minutos para que empiecen las clases." fue la respuesta de su gemela. "Me voy sin ti. Ni siquiera has comido el desayuno que hice especialmente para ti!"

Karin dijo en voz baja. "Sí, sí, ya voy!"

¿Buscando a Toshirou?

Capítulo 1 - Recuerdas el cielo de ese día?

Ella se salio fuera de su dormitorio, se fue corriendo por el pasillo, y luego se dio la vuelta y echó a correr para tomar sus calcetines. Yuzu le sonreía cariñosamente a su hermana escandaloso desde el pasillo antes de irse, cerrando cuidadosamente la puerta detrás de ella.

Karin tropezó en la cocina, tirando de sus calcetines, como hizo su camino hacia la mesa, para recoger el desayuno que Yuzu le había dejado. Empujando la tostada introduciéndola en su boca, se fue corriendo a su habitación de nuevo para recoger su mochila e ir camino a la escuela.

"Awww! Mis hijas están empezando la escuela secundaria hoy en día, Masaki! Están creciendo tan rápido!" -Isshin gritó al cartel de Masaki.

"Cállate, viejo."- Dijo Karin de forma automática ya que tronó en la sala de estar para llegar al pasillo, el arrastre a través de las tablas del suelo en sus calcetines. Si tira sus zapatos de la escuela y balanceando su bolso sobre su hombro, ella estaba casi fuera de la puerta principal cuando escuchó pasos detrás de ella.

"Cuidado por donde caminas, Karin."- dijo Ichigo, un poco adormilado, rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. "Ten cuidado".

"Sí, lo sé!"- dijo la morena malhumorada, casi dejando caer el pan de su boca .Ella se apresuró a tragar el último bocado con dificultad antes de fruncirle el seño a su hermano mayor protector. "Siempre tengo cuidado! Puedo cuidarme yo sola!"

Ella malhumorada salió por la puerta e Ichigo se quedó encogiéndose de hombros, sintiendo la presión familiar espiritual de su hermana desvaneciendo.

El aire de la mañana era fresco y fresco como de catorce años de edad, Karin Kurosaki fue corriendo por el camino a la escuela.

El tiempo era bastante maldito bien para el primer día del agujero infernal llamada la escuela secundaria, Karin pensó con ironía. Ella tímidamente se pasó una mano por el pelo corto y negro mientras corría a toda prisa, olvidándose de cepillarse el pelo antes de irse. Sus piernas se sentían realmente desnuda en la falda gris corta que llevaba, y se alegró de que ella había decidido usar sus pantalones cortos de ciclista debajo.

"¡Guau!" -Ella evitó chocar contra un muchacho en una bicicleta, y tuvo que rodear a la mujer que paseaba a su perro. -"¡Lo siento!" -volvió a decir, siguiendo su carrera hacia la esuela

"Hola Karin-chaaann!"- Era una voz cantarina.

Volvió la cabeza para ver el comerciante de sombreros agitando su abanico hacia ella desde el porche de Shoten Urahara.

"Si correr lo suficientemente rápido, podrías encontrarte con Jinta! Ese chico tonto también se queso dormido hoy "- Urahara le gritó alegremente detrás de ella.

Karin sonrió para sus adentros mientras corría más rápido.

"buenos días , Karin-chan!" -Orihime agitaba la mano desde la ventana de su apartamento saludándola con su alegre comportamiento de siempre.- "Buena suerte en la escuela hoy!"

"Gracias, Orihime!"- Ella le devolvió el saludo a la chica de pelo naranja, a su paso.

"Lo siento,"- Karin se disculpó mientras corría directamente a través de un fantasma en el camino.- "Estoy realmente apurada!"EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!-grito a la distancia

Como alguien que puede ver fantasmas, era cortes de no caminar a través de ellos como si no estuvieran allí. Siempre fue mucho más agradable para todos ellos y los tratan como a una persona viva.

"Buenos días, abuelito!" -saludó al viejo sentado en la parada de autobús, esperando el autobús que nunca llegó. El fantasma frunció los labios de ella y negó con la cabeza a su manera irrespetuosa. -" Usted debe saber que yo todavía estoy en mi mejor momento!" –murmuró. Otro hombre que pasó por delante, se preguntaba con quién demonios estaba hablando con Karin.

Al llegar a la escuela, Karin se estabilizo un poco, tratando de recuperar el aliento que había perdido en su carrera a la escuela. Mirando más adelante, reconoció el pelo de color rojo chillón de Jinta Hanakari. Riéndose, aminoró el paso detrás de él, colocando cuidadosamente el bolso de la escuela para pegarle a él.

"Oi, Jinta!" -Ella se echó la bolsa alrededor de lo que lo golpeó en la espalda.

"¡Ay!"- Jinta soltó una sarta de malas palabras.- "¿Qué es eso de, Karin?"- El pelirrojo se dio la vuelta para mirar a ella.

Karin sonrió con malicia a su amigo / rival / compañero-freak-que-podía-también-ver-fantasmas.

-"Escuché que te quedaste dormido, estúpido!"

"Mira quién habla"-, Jinta le contestó- "Tu cabello se ve como si estuviera atrapado en un tornado!"

Karin se ruborizó y extendió la mano para acariciar su pelo.-"¡Cállate!"-

Jinta suspiró con alivio, su rostro también se veía cansado luego de su carrera.- "Por lo menos parece que lo hemos conseguido"-, continuaba caminando por la carretera hacia Karakura alta.

Justo en ese momento, la campana de la escuela sonó en adelante. Karin y Jinta tanto juraron al unísono antes de ejecutar una vez más loco por la calle.

"Caray, Karin-chan!" -regañó a Yuzu,- "no sabes cómo atar una cinta?"

Karin frunció el ceño mientras su hermana le tiró de la cinta roja alrededor de su cuello, tratando de arreglarlo para ella.

Ella se sentó en su nuevo asiento, miraba distraídamente, como Yuzu y Ururu castañeteaban de Midoriko. Jinta estaba sentado al otro lado del salón de clase, discutiendo con la Pinta y Donny acerca de algo o de otra índole. Karin suspiró cansada y se hundió más profundamente en su asiento, apoyando la cabeza en la parte superior de sus brazos cruzados sobre el escritorio.

Mirando por la ventana, sí, el tiempo que estaba muy bien hoy. La luz del sol entraba directamente a través del vidrio y en su cara. Arrugó la nariz y entornó los ojos.

La Señorita Ochi entro y se situo en la parte delantera de la sala, ignorando el alboroto y la charla despreocupada de su nueva clase. Ella estaba organizando algo con papeles y libros. Entonces, como si de pronto recordó algo, ella se levantó a toda prisa y salió de la habitación.

"El cielo es muy azul hoy",- Karin penso. Y entonces, brilló en su mente, recordó a alguien que había conocido una vez antes-. Él ... él había disfrutado mirando el cielo.

Ahora que lo pienso de ella,- ¿cómo se llamaba ...?- Karin se sonrojó al enterramdo la barbilla más profundamente detrás de sus brazos.- Huh. No seas estúpida. Como si alguna vez había olvidado su nombre.- se reprochó en su mente

Había pasado casi cuatro años.

Ella se acordaba de él, siempre lo hacía. Realmente fue un poco tonto, había sido tanto tiempo. Tenía once años en ese entonces, obsesionada con el fútbol, no es muy buena para mantener control de su presión espiritual. Incluso ahora, que estaba obsesionada con el fútbol, pero desde que había descubierto a tiempo parcial de Ichigo trabajo como un shinigami, no habían dejado de estar a su alrededor los huecos y los fantasmas.

Pero en aquel entonces ...

Karin frunció el ceño cuando sintió que sus mejillas se teñian rosadas o rojas.

Él la había salvado.

Él era un muchacho bajito, de pelo blanco con una expresión fría, inmutable en su rostro. Estaba sentado solo en la barandilla en las tardes, en constante control de su teléfono. Él fue quien recogió el balón de fútbol, cuando cayó a la carretera.

Tch! ¡Idiota! -Karin se reprendió.- Esto es ridículo! ¿Por qué sigo pensando en ese tipo! Sólo lo vio una vez!

Pero ella no podía evitarlo, todo este tiempo, a veces ella se encontraba a la deriva con estos pensamientos. Y sería curiosa, y se pregunto -... ¿qué podría estar haciendo en este momento? Me pregunto si juegan al fútbol en la Sociedad de Almas? Me pregunto ... si todavía mira al cielo con la mirada de estar recordando en su cara?-

Sí, ese chico ... había sido un capitán de la Sociedad de Almas. Aun así, ella le había molestado y le obligó a ir a jugar al fútbol con ella y sus amigos en contra de loa matones de la escuela secundaria. No tenia que ir ese día.-"¿Quién sabe?" - él siempre decía, no se compromete. Él siempre fue así, él hizo lo que quería, iba y venía a su antojo, con esa mirada en su cara normal. Pero ese día, justo cuando habían decidido todo lo que él no iba a aparecer ...

Él vino! Fue un poco tarde, ahora que pensaba en ello, la forma en que llegó, el polvo en el aire, el viento que soplaba contra su cuello. Ella se había lesionado, le dolía el tobillo y casi había perdido la esperanza cuando él llegó. Y fue el mismo de siempre, tan fríamente separado, pero para saber que en realidad había tomado la molestia de subir y ayudarla a salir ... que siempre hizo que su corazón se hinchan con el agradecimiento.

Y luego, cuando el Hollow ataca, la salvó.

Por supuesto, su orgullo no le permitía pensar en sí misma como la damisela en peligro y pidiendo ayuda. No le gustaba depender de otra persona, como si al ayudarla ella estaría en deuda. Ella podría haber manejado todo ella sola, pensó, pero cuando ella tiro una pelota de fútbol a la cabeza del hueco, esta no le había hecho absolutamente nada solo fue un rasguño para el gran hollow

Él era un Shinigami. Fue increíble, de repente él estaba allí en su negro shihakusho, haori blanco de capitán ondeando detrás de él mientras él solo detuvo el ataque del Hollow con una mano. Se acordó de cómo miro con los ojos abiertos como él derrotó rápidamente al hueco, sin el menor esfuerzo ni derramar una gota de sudor

Karin miró de repente que la clase se quedó en silencio. La Señorita Ochi estaba de vuelta y dijo algo acerca de un nuevo estudiante. La profesora deslizo la puerta abriéndola para dar paso al nuevo estudiante. Éste colocándose frente a toda la clase.

-"Ahora todo el debe ser amable con él, ¿de acuerdo? Todos ustedes podrían conocerse a partir de Secundaria, pero no es fácil cambiar de escuela-"

"¿Por qué siempre vienes a mirar el cielo?"- ella le había preguntado una tarde.

El cielo era entonces de un color naranja llamativo, rayando a través. Las sombras de oro y el amarillo iluminó las nubes en el atardecer. El cielo se fue para siempre. Ella había pensado que era hermoso. Tal vez el cielo en la Sociedad de Almas de dónde venía, no era en nada parecido a este. Tal vez no había ni siquiera el cielo , pensó.

"Me trae recuerdos",- fue todo lo que dijo.

Hacía ya tanto tiempo. Por supuesto, no estaban muy cerca. Solo fue una amistad impar solo una acompañante para mirar el cielo. Pero no siempre había sido algo en él que Karin admiraba, miró al cielo.

Demonios!- , Karin pensó con el ceño fruncido en su rostro como ella de mala gana se sentó a mirar en la parte delantera. Había sido un largo tiempo, pero ella seguía pensando en él.

Si se hubiera quedado un poco más ... Siempre he pensado que tal vez podríamos haber sido amigos.

"Ahora, ¿por qué no te presentas? Díganos su nombre,"- la señorita Ochi dijo

Diablos, yo sólo sé su nombre. Fue ...

Karin abrió los ojos al niño de pie en frente de la clase. Tenía helados ojos azul-verde que atravesó todo el que lo miró y el cabello blanco como la nieve a pesar de que parecía tan joven. Su voz era un poco aburrido e indiferente, su rostro no mostró expresión.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou," dijo el muchacho.


	2. no hay tal cosa como un shinigami

Pensamientos: hitsugaya y karin

Comentarios:" hitsugaya y Karin"

Era sorprendentemente familiar, pero al mismo tiempo, no del todo. ¿Cómo era su nombre?

¡Oh, es cierto ... Como si alguna vez iba a olvidar. Hitsugaya Toushirou.

Capítulo 2 - No hay tal cosa como un shinigami

Hitsugaya Toushirou estaba de pie en la parte delantera del aula, mirando a sus nuevos compañeros de clases.

¡Dios mío¡, -pensó para sí mismo, manteniendo su rostro compuesto y sin expresión.- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí?

Echó un vistazo a la multitud de caras allí, todo el mundo lo miraba con los rostros un tanto atemorizados. Sintió que su ceño se fruncia. ¿Cuál era su problema? Sabía que tenía el pelo blanco como la de un anciano, pero él no era tan viejo! ¿Y qué era eso ... las chicas sentadas en la primera fila tenían las mandíbulas abiertas, los ojos fijos en él, se ruborizaban arrastrándose sobre sus rostros. Hitsugaya se sentía un poco incómodo.

Pero ... Se dio cuenta de que de la clase, había un estudiante que no estaba prestando atención en absoluto. Ella estaba sentada del lado derecho del salón de clases, en el mostrador más cercano a la ventana. Había estado mirando por la ventana, se desplomó sobre la mesa, dejando caer la luz del sol desde el cristal en su cara. Tenía el pelo corto y negro que casi tocaba sus hombros, y que caia sobre su rostro mientras miraba por la ventana, al parecer recordando,o soñando.

Ella era la única que no mira al frente, la única que no presta atención, la única chica que no se maravillaba con el.

Y entonces ...

-"Ahora, ¿por qué no te presentas? Dinos tu nombre",- dijo la profesora con una pequeña sonrisa.

La azabache levantó la vista.

"Hitsugaya Toushirou", -dijo el peliblanco

Y sus ojos se abrieron.

Tenía que ser él! Tenía que serlo! Karin tenia la boca abierta. ¿Quién más?- pensó - ¿quién más tendría ese pelo tan blanco como la nieve en un estilo tan ridículo?

Era todo lo que podía hacer para detenerse al saltar de su asiento, ponerse de pie y apuntar un dedo acusador al chico, para gritarle al hijo de puta:- Yo sé que eres tú! ¿Crees que no te reconozco? Se quien eres y tu debes saber quien soy o ¿lo has olvidado idiota?

Pero, mordiéndose el labio, ella se quedó sentada en su escritorio con decisión, y trató de sacar la mirada asombrada de él. Tiene que ser él, tenía que serlo! De repente, sintió un dolor extraño en el estómago, sino que debe ser la hora del almuerzo por ahora, refunfuñó.

-"Usted puede sentarse por allí junto a Usaka-kun, Hitsugaya-kun-." La Señorita Ochi hiso un gesto señalándole la parte opuesta del salón de clases

Ella le dio un vistazo a él mientras caminaba por el salón de clases, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de las chicas en la primera fila. Bueno, por lo que era un poco ,tal vez sólo un poco guapo, si entrecerró los ojos un poco ...

.¿ A quién estaba tomando el pelo?

Ella sintió que se le enrojecia la cara ligeramente al mal humor se deslizó hacia abajo en su posición desploma anterior, en secreto le observaba desde detrás de sus brazos cruzados. Él había crecido un poco desde la última vez que lo había visto, y ella sabía que tenía que ser él. Esos fueron sus helados ojos azul-verde que tenían una mirada fría que era habitual en el, aquella era su voz, a pesar de que había crecido un poco más profundo. Demonios , sólo él tenía el pelo blanco como la nieve de esa manera, y aparte tenia el mismo nombre!

Él parecía aburrido cuando cruzó el salón y se sentó junto a Usaka, que también quedó asombrado con el chico que exuda un aura de frescura.

Hmph,- Karin no pudo evitar sonreír a regañadientes.- Toushirou ha crecido un poco

Al verlo, de repente, algo dentro de ella se volvió loco. No sabía por qué, pero esa extraña sensación vacía tamborileó en el estómago de nuevo y ella pensó que debía ser el hambre.

Oye ... me pregunto ... Toushirou, si ¿ te acuerdas de mí? -Había pasado tanto tiempo ... hace ya cuatro años, pero al verlo de nuevo, ella sabía que era él ... en realidad ... ella nunca lo había olvidado.

Porque ella había estado esperando todo este tiempo para finalmente reunirse con él nuevamente 

-Flash back-

-"¿Volverás alguna vez?" -Ella había mantenido su voz ronca, porque ella era Karin Kurosaki, que no le gustaba demostrar que le importaba.

Una vez más, dijo que su frase favorita que metió una mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones vaqueros y bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono en la otra mano. -"¿Quién sabe?"-

Estaban de pie en el camino de la colina, junto a la barandilla donde a menudo se reunieron para observar el cielo. Ese día, el cielo había sido un brillante color naranja-amarillo, la cálida luz brillando sobre ellos.

Por alguna razón, de repente empezó a sentir pánico, incluso a sentirse herida.- "Pero ... vas a volver, ¿no?"

Él se volvió un instante, sus ojos verde-azul se fijaron en ella con una mirada inquisitiva.- "¿Quién sabe?"- dijo de nuevo.

Su.. quién sabe.. que le importaba, ella quería una respuesta, Karin estaba enojada. Antes que Hitsugaya pudiera abrir la boca para decir algo más, ella había recogido la pelota de fútbol a sus pies y lo lanzó directamente a la cabeza del chico.

Hitsugaya abrió los ojos y se apartó de la pelota. El balón de fútbol aterrizó en el suelo, a pocos pasos de distancia de sus pies.

-"¿Quién sabe?"- Ella le gritó.- "NO ME VENGAS CON QUE NO SABES… POR EL AMOR DE DIOS TU ERES EL QUE SABE!TOMA TUS PROPIAS DESICIONES POR UNA VEZ TU ERES EL QUE ELIGE SUS PROPIAS ACCIONES, Y PIENSA EN SUS PROPIOS PENSAMIENTO! "... Así que... " -Su voz temblaba, tartamudeaba, de repente desapareció.

Ella no sabía por qué, pero de repente se sentía tan desesperada, tan desesperada. De hecho, ella ... ella quería que el se quedara

Sin embargo, Hitsugaya se limitó a mirarla un instante más, aún con esa mirada no comprometida. Ella respiraba con dificultad, sorprendida por su arrebato, sus brazos colgaba a su lado. Sintió miedo de alguna manera, era tímida para mirar hacia arriba y ver la expresión que podría tener en su rostro. Por alguna razón, su cara ... su cara ardía. Ella se sentía tan avergonzada...

Esperaba su respuesta, y de repente le habló. -"Kurosaki".-

Inmediatamente levantó la cabeza y replico: -"¡Es Karin"-

Y él sonrió.- "Lo sé."-

Karin miró boquiabierta, sus pelos de punta en aumento.- "Usted ..."- Ella sintió que sus manos se apretaban fuertemente y el la miro.- ¡Qué imbécil!-

Él no la miró, su rostro inexpresivo mientras miraba hacia abajo en la pelota de fútbol de Karin a sus pies antes de que él comenzó de nuevo a ella. Karin miró con los ojos abiertos como el balón de fútbol volvieron a subir a ella y ella lo cogió en sus manos.

-"Deja de perder el balón de fútbol"- dijo - "Yo no lo voy a seguir trayendo para usted."-

Y entonces se dio la vuelta, poniendo las manos en los bolsillos mientras se alejaba por el camino.

Karin se quedó allí, sorprendida, sosteniendo el balón de fútbol en sus manos. Y para su horror, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido en el pecho mientras miraba después de su figura que se alejaba.

-fin del flash back-

Karin no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con Hitsugaya hasta el final del día. La clase era ruidosa y llena de actividades, los estudiantes se ocuparon de empacar sus maletas y pertenencias, lo que obligó a sí mismos a través de los pasillos abarrotados, por lo general alrededor.

Karin miró por encima de su escrito al muchacho de pelo blanco, poco a poco tomando su tiempo mientras deslizaba sus libros en el bolso. Estaba tranquilamente arrojando la correa de su mochila al hombro, haciendo caso omiso de la charla de todos a su alrededor.

-"Karin-chan?"- Yuzu estaba diciendo,- "¿Estás lista para salir?"-

-"¡Oh!"- el rostro de Karin se enrojecio. -"Um, sí ... pero adelantete! Estaré en casa pronto! Yo sólo tengo que buscar algo ...".-

Yuzu parecía un poco sorprendido. -"Está bien".- dijo un tanto atónita.

"... Ummm ..."- alguien se aclaro la voz llamando la atención de Yuzu y Karin

Tanto Karin y Yuzu miraron a chico de pie junto al escritorio de Karin con la cara igual a su pelo de una gran rojo.

Una sonrisa diabólica apareció en la cara de Karin -"¿Qué quieres, Jinta?"-

Jinta hizo una mueca espantosa a Karin, antes de murmurar algo a Yuzu.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste, Hanakari-kun?"- Yuzu le sonrió con simpatía.

-"Gahh!"- Jinta respondió frustrado.- "¡No importa!"-

-"... ¿Eh?"- Yuzu lo veía cabizbajo

Karin sonrió con dificultad y luego pateó Jinta debajo de la mesa.

-"OWW! ¿Qué diablos fue eso?"- Jinta se volvió a Karin.

-"¿Qué crees que era?"- Ella gruñó en voz baja con él. -"Si no hacemos algo ahora, nunca llegaremos a ninguna parte!"-

Jinta se ruborizó y miró a los incautos ojos de Kurosaki Yuzu, que estaba mirando completamente perdidos

-"Yo ya no me importa!"- Él dijo con la cara roja, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.- "... No me gustaria de todos modos."- añadió abatido, lo suficientemente suave pero que Karin alcanzo a escuchar.

Karin se levantó de su escritorio.

-"¿Qué ibas a decir antes, Hanakari-kun?"- Yuzu se preguntó.

-"Te lo dije, no importa", -dijo Jinta.

Karin le pisó el pie.

-"Q.. que te acompañe a casa, Kurosaki?"- Gritó, con un dolor insoportable en el pie

Yuzu abrió los ojos como platos. -"¡Oh!" -Entonces su rostro se suavizó en una sonrisa agradable, como siempre.- "¡Claro!"-

Karin sacó la lengua a Jinta mientras se alejaba.

La azabache se encontró con el chico que había estado buscando…al cual tenía un montón de preguntas por hacer. Éste estaba tecleando su móvil con gran rapidez.

Tiene que ser él- pensó- siendo realmente adicto a su teléfono!

-"Toushirou!"- dijo.

Él la miró. Sí… él estaba mirando hacia abajo en un momento, pero luego levanto su mrada hacia ella. Pero era el mismo peinado blanco, los mismos fríos ojos verde-azul. Y fue la misma reacción de Karin en el pecho.

-"... Le puedo ayudar?"- Hitsugaya preguntó cortésmente.-¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre?-

-"Es usted, ¿no?"- preguntó, de pronto su voz cada vez expresaba mayor excitacion.- "Sé que eres tú, Toushirou!"-

La expresión de su rostro no cambió en absoluto, no había signo de reconocimiento a través de sus ojos. No había ningún cambio en absoluto en su cara, sólo que su ceño se hizo más grande.

Karin no podía evitarlo, ella se echó a reír. -"Yo sabía que eras tú!"- Su voz era feliz.

Hitsugaya la miró fijamente.

¿Por qué estás tan feliz de verme?

Él no dijo nada durante un tiempo, sólo la miraba con esa cara en blanco

-"Lo siento"- dijo finalmente. -"... Yo no sé quién es usted."-

Karin se quedó helada. Su sonrisa se desvaneció por completo. -"Su nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou, ¿verdad? Tú eres el Shinigami que conocí hace cuatro años ..."-

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño. -"... Un Shinigami…" ¿Qué es eso? "-

Karin lo miró, incrédula. -"... Lo que ... a qué te refieres? Usted ..."- Su voz se quebró y por alguna razón, sintió que sus dedos comenzaron a temblar.

Luego continuó, sus ojos se abrieron un poco.- "Oh ... te refieres como un shinigami? Al igual que un dios de la muerte?"-

Karin se encontraba perdida no podía expresar palabra alguna

Y Hitsugaya le sonrió, él sonrió. Era una pequeña sonrisa irónica, cínica, como una broma.- "Yo no creo en esas cosas."-

Y puso las manos en los bolsillos y se fue diciendo.- "No hay tal cosa como los shinigamis".-


	3. Quizas esta vez

Hitsugaya iba caminando por la carretera, en la colina que daba a Karakura. Al mirar hacia abajo, pudo ver el parque y el campo de fútbol donde suele jugar Karin con sus amigos. Caía la tarde.

"Su nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou, ¿verdad? Tú eres el Shinigami que conocí hace cuatro años ..."

Ella se había visto tan abatida, cuando él le dijo que no la conocía. Eso fue tan sólo hace unas horas. No podía dejar de sentirse un poquito culpable.

De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba allí abajo, en el campo de fútbol, por sí sola. Ella estaba todavía con su uniforme escolar, tal vez ella no había ido a su casa desde que la escuela terminó. Se detuvo y la miró por un momento.

Karin estaba pateando un balón de fútbol de ida y vuelta, aparentemente muy absorta en su elemento.

Hitsugaya le sonrió.

Capítulo 3 - Quizás esta vez...

Karin pudo sentir a alguien cerca suyo como si alguien la estuviese observando. Lo más gracioso fue, que era como si tuvieran una enorme presión espiritual. No era la presión espiritual de Rukia o de Ichi-nii, así que ...

Karin frunció el ceño y miró hacia arriba en la colina cercana.

No había nadie allí.

"Toushirou!" 

….

Hitsugaya miró a la chica de pelo negro corto de pie frente a su escritorio.-"¿Qué pasa?"- dijo el manteniendo su nivel de voz, sin emociones.

Karin frunció el ceño, mirando hacia abajo en la mesa, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, arrastrando la punta de su zapato contra el suelo. -"Um ..."-

Él la miró, con paciencia ,y con su rostro inexpresivo. Ella lo miró por un momento y sintió que su rostro antes de lavar con orgullo alejarse de nuevo. Miró al igual que él

Ella respiró profundo, muy profundo.- Él se parece a él, pero ¿qué iba yo a saber? Yo ... yo no lo he visto en cuatro años! Y aunque se parece a él, él no es el Toushirou lo sé! Yo ...-

Ella lo miró y dijo con cortesía y con rigidez.- "Lo siento por lo de ayer. Yo supuse que era alguien que conocía y me sorprendió un poco. Lo siento."- Su cara estaba torcida en una mueca frustrada cuando ella bajó la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo.

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja con curiosidad y no dijo nada.

Karin se volvió para irse,y mentalmente se regaña.- Eres una niña estúpida, estúpida! Por supuesto que tenía que hacer eso! Había sido el primer día de escuela y que tenía que actuar como un idiota! No es él, Karin, se dijo, incluso ... incluso si usted realmente desea volver a verlo, es ... es ... NO ... él.

-"Hola".-

Él estaba diciendo algo. Ella se volvió, le miró y su rostro enrojeció.-"¿Qué?"- Ella soltó, sonando un poco grosera

Hitsugaya Toushirou la miró desde su asiento detrás de su escritorio.- "... Entonces ¿por qué no empezar de nuevo?"-

Karin se quedó.

Tranquilamente se inclinó sobre la mesa con la mano extendida.- "Mi nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"-

Karin sentía que su cara ardia cuando llegó a estrecharle la mano.- "Etto… soy Kurosaki Karin"-, dijo indignada,- "y que no se te olvide!"-

Él medio sonrió, era una risita.- "Está bien, Kurosaki."-

Karin miró a su leve sonrisa y sintió su calor hacia arriba. Su mano era áspera y callosa. Su cara estaba ardiendo. Estaba tan avergonzada, que juró la gente podía ver el vapor que se levanta de su cara.

-"Mi nombre es Karin!"- Ella replicó y se apartó y pisoteó apagado.

-"... Entonces ¿por qué no empezar de nuevo?"-

…...

Karin se quejó mientras se apoyaba en la barandilla. Ella estaba de pie en el patio de la azotea de la escuela, escuchando distraídamente a la charla ligera y el ruido de la gente alrededor de ella. Desde aquí arriba, podía mirar hacia abajo a ver el camino, y luego fue aún más en el parque. Ella no podía dejar de suspirar… cerró los ojos por un momento.

No es él. Por supuesto que no. ¿Qué esperabas?

Pero ... es que se parecía mucho a él. Él le recordaba tanto a él. Y Karin no podía evitarlo, aunque no era el mismo Toushirou Hitsugaya, ella todavía ... quería estar cerca de él. Quería conocerlo, aunque él era un tanto diferente, tal vez ... esta vez ... con este Toushirou, podrían ser amigos- pensó la azabache

Ella se sorprendió de repente cuando Yuzu le dio una palmaditas en el hombro sacándola de sus pensamientos

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa, Yuzu?"-

Yuzu le sonrió con simpatía y le mostró la lonchera cuidadosamente preparada en sus manos.- "¿No vas a comer el almuerzo que hice, Karin-chan?"-

-"Por supuesto, Yuzu!"- Ella le sonrió a su hermana gemela. Karin se sentó y comenzó a romperse los palillos de madera.

"Etto.. soy Kurosaki Karin, y que no se te olvide!" que se había roto.

Él no es el mismo chico. Pero las cosas eran diferentes, ¿no? Eso Toushirou ... era por ahí ... la lucha contra los Hollows y otras cosas ... todavía con esa actitud evasiva. Y Karin ...

Ella sonrió irónicamente a sí misma. Ella y este nuevo Toushirou, quienquiera que fuese...

Era un nuevo comienzo, todo era un nuevo comienzo. Ellos estaban empezando todo de nuevo.

El brillante sol de la tarde estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros mientras miraba hacia el cielo. A lo lejos, había un rumor en el aire. Karin dejó caer el balón de fútbol en el suelo al lado de sus pies mientras se volvía hacia la carretera.

-¿Era un hueco?- Y luego, casi tan rápidamente como ella lo había sentido, la presión desapareció. Ella parpadeó, confundida

Karin se encogió de hombros y pateo el balón de futbola sus manos.- ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez Ichi-nii ...-

Además, ya era hora de volver a casa de todos modos. Yuzu se preguntaba dónde estaba. Miró a su alrededor buscando su bolsa de la escuela, pero no podía ver dónde la había dejado.

-"Estas buscando esto?"- dijo una voz ronca que de inmediato reconoció.

Ella levantó la vista y vio a Hitsugaya Toushirou de pie en la colina, sosteniendo su mochila.

Ella frunció el ceño y empezó a correr por la colina hacia él:- "¿Cómo la conseguiste?"-

-"Es tuyo, entonces?"- Levantó una ceja burlona, con la boca curvada hacia arriba en una casi sonrisa.

Ella se sintió frustrada y puso su cara enrojecida, respondiendole: "¡Es mía! Ahora…¿ me la devuelves?"

Se encogió de hombros y le tiró la mochila, ella luchó para atraparla.- "no tenes porque tirarla!" -Ella se quejó.

"Entonces, no la dejes por ahí tirada", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y Karin creyó ver un intento de una sonrisa en su cara otra vez.

Diablos ... Se apartó de él y se preguntaba por qué todo en él era tan similar pero al mismo tiempo, no tanto. Ella estaba realmente confundida.

"... Me voy a casa".- dijo la morena, indignada, lanzando su bolso sobre su hombro. Karin se detuvo por un momento en el pavimento. Su rostro se torció en una mueca mientras decía,- "... Nos vemos mañana, Toushirou"-

Hitsugaya parpadeó. Y luego, lentamente, le dio una sonrisa, aparentemente indiferente.- "Nos vemos, Kurosaki."-

-"Te lo dije!"- Karin cara tiño su cara de rosa. -"Mi nombre es Karin!"- se quejo cuando salió echando pestes.

Algo en él realmente le molestaba, Karin pensó mientras caminaba a su casa. Ella no podía hacer nada con su frustración . Muchas de las cosas que hacía parecían similares, incluso distantes de sus expresiones faciales.

Karin se encogió de hombros al tiempo que abría la puerta y oyó la voz de Yuzu gritando un saludo para ella.

-Hitsugaya Toushirou ... quien quiera que seas ... sigues siendo tan misterioso como siempre-pensó Karin.

Y Karin se preguntó si quizás esta vez, ella le haria entender un poco más que antes. 

….

-"Oi! Taichou!"-

Alzó la vista para ver a su fukutaicho con su gran delantera y largo cabello dorado que corría hacia él. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño en su presencia.

-"¿Qué es, Matsumoto?"- exclamo con disgusto el peliblanco

-"Ehh, no es justo, capitán,"- hizo un mohín de pie frente a él.

-"¿que no es justo?"- Se levantó de donde había estado sentado y la miró.

-"¿Por qué puede hablar con Karin-chan de nuevo, pero no se me permite incluso a verla a mi?"- ella se quejó.- "¿Qué pasa con todo esto de fingir y todo? ¿Qué piensas, Taichou?"—pregunto la fukutaicho.

Hitsugaya no respondió, su rostro era inexpresivo y frío mientras caminaba delante de ella.

-"¡Hey! Espera!"- Ella se quejó para sí mientras proseguía:- "Joder, y me haces correr por todo el lugar para hacerme cargo de los huecos mientras te diviertes jugando un ser humano normal!"-Matsumoto resopló mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho cuando ella corrió tras él. Pasó por las otras personas con facilidad, ni siquiera podían verla. Todo lo que podía ver era una adolescente de pelo blanco que caminaba solo.

"¿Qué pasa con todo esto de fingir y todo?respondame taicho- dio la mujer con un mohin

Hitsugaya no respondía a ninguna de las preguntas de Matsumoto , sonrio en el interior dejando en el exterior su cara seria de siempre

-"Te lo dije!"- dijo Karin tiñendo su cara de rosa- "Mi nombre es Karin!"-recordo hitsugaya.

Y la manera divertida que frunció el ceño avergonzada defendiendo su orgullo. Hitsugaya camino e hiso una pequeña sonrisa pensando:

... No has cambiado en nada ... Karin.


	4. La matanza del Hollow

Karin no era una mala estudiante. Nunca se ponía mucho esfuerzo en nada. Ella era muy inteligente y no tenia demasiados problemas con alguna materia, pero nunca tuvo ninguna motivación para trabajar duro, así que al final, sus notas no eran tan buenas.

Por otro lado, Yuzu mantuvo su récord perfecto de calificaciones sin ningún problema en absoluto.

Sin embargo, en el único tema que Karin sobresalía más era definitivamente en deporte. Y justamente esa era la materia que a ella mas le gustaba, así como la materia en la que Yuzu tenía un promedio regular.

Lo que explica que por primera vez en el nuevo año escolar, Karin Kurosaki estaba ansiosa por empezar una clase.

Capítulo 4 – La matanza del Hollow

-¿Por qué diablos estoy haciendo esto otra vez?- pensó Hitsugaya para sí mismo de mal humor mientras se ponía en equipo de deportes en el vestuario de los chicos. Los chicos que lo rodeaban estaban felices hablando y bromeando entre ellos. Hitsugaya se guardaba para sí mismo y miraba a todo el mundo cerca de él.

El niño de pelo blanco, un suspiro, mientras se sentaba en el banquillo y atados los cordones de sus zapatos.

"¿Qué pasa con todo esto de fingir y todo? ¿Qué piensas, Taichou?"-recordó las palabras que su fukutaicho le había dicho.

-¨HMNn¨- Como si alguna vez se lo dijera. Dile algo a Matsumoto y en cuestión de segundos el conjunto de la Sociedad de Almas, así como todo el mundo dentro de los cinco-radios de cien metros sabria todo gracias a ella-penso con furia el albino.

Se levantó y salió de la vestuario

Jinta Hanakari estaba decidido. El muchacho pelirrojo se paró en el campo con los brazos cruzados . pensando- ¡Muy bien!- Él dijo.-Usted acaba de sentarse y ver, Kurosaki como te ganare- Miró a su alrededor a los otros muchachos sentados en la hierba.- Estoy totalmente listo para vencer a todos!-

-"¡HEY! Jinta!"-

A Jinta casi se le sale el alma del cuerpo gracias al susto que le dio Karin que salo detrás de el dándole un golpe en el brazo al muchacho con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-"Mierda, Karin, que casi me dio un ataque al corazón!"- Jinta se dio vuelta buscando a Yuzu y resanso porque no halla visto como acaba de gritar del susto.

-"Eh?"- Karin siguió la mirada de Jinta que se dirigía a su hermana, y luego su boca se ensancho en una amplia sonrisa. Susurrando, burlandose de él, -"¿Vas a tratar de impresionar a Yuzu, ¿eh?"-

-"¡Cállate!"- Su rostro se puso del color de la remolacha.

Karin se encogió de hombros y tiró de una expresión simpática.- "Bueno, buena suerte! Porque sabes que nunca has sido capaz de correr más rápido que yo!"-

Jinta parecía que estaba a punto de hacer algo violento.- "Eso es porque usted no tiene un hueso femenino en tu cuerpo!"-

Karin se enfureció y grito.- ¨!Retira lo dicho! ¡Ahora mismo!"- La chica de pelo negro al instante agarró Jinta por el cuello de la camisa, que a su vez agarró Karin por los hombros y gruñó: -"¡No! Porque es cierto!"-contesto el chico

Los dos comenzaban a discutir. Desde su lugar en el banquillo, Yuzu suspiró. Parecía que Karin y Jinta fueran los únicos dos adolescentes que no habían madurado en absoluto de la secundaria.

-"Kurosaki! Hanakari ¡Cállense y siéntense! ¿Usted dos quieren quedarse atrás y hacer vueltas más durante el almuerzo?-

Los dos jóvenes combativos cerrarán la boca y se sentaron con el resto de la clase. Yuzu sonrió sin remedio, un poco avergonzada, pero como siempre, adorando a su hermana gemela. Hitsugaya se sentó en la parte posterior del grupo, en silencio.

La clase se quejó e hizo una serie de excusas en cuanto se les instruyó para ejecutar una larga carrera de vuelta por Karakura alta, pasando por el patio, alrededor del óvalo y el puente de vuelta a donde estaban parados.

No es tan lejos,- pensó Hitsugaya.

No es tan lejos, -pensó Karin.

Podían oír a Usaka y a Pinta que ya empezaban a discutir el corte a través de la ovalada y como tomar un atajo por las calles de regreso a la escuela. Karin sacudió la cabeza con disgusto.

A medida que los estudiantes se alinearon con estrépito, Karin y Jinta se fulminaron con la mirada el uno al otro.

-"Definitivamente, voy a ganar esta vez"-, se burló Jinta.

Karin soltó una risita.- "Tal vez en tus sueños!"-

Hitsugaya giro sus ojos

A medida que los estudiantes salian corriendo al escuchar el silbido del profesor que señalaba la partida, el capitán de la décima compañía vio salir corriendo por delante a todos los demás. Ser inteligente, Hitsugaya se paseaba, resultando fácil para moverse a una velocidad rápida y constante, mientras que los alumnos alrededor de él poco a poco iban quedando atrás.

Jinta y Karin estaban en el frente de la manada. Tomó la delantera, la carrera de manera más allá de la escuela y en el camino alrededor del óvalo, donde Karin y sus amigos jugaban al fútbol.

Jinta estaba respirando fuertemente con gran dificultad, pero apretó los dientes y siguió adelante con Karin. Karin frunció el ceño y corrió más rápido. Ellos lucharon por el primer lugar por un tiempo, ambos se sintieron muy exhaustos al cruzar el ovalo y se dirigieron hacia el puente. Una persona atrás de ellos, dejaba rezagados a toda la clase

-"¿Qué? ¿Están locos?"-

-"¿Por qué alguien deliberadamente corre tan rápido?"-

Durante la recta final hacia el puente, Karin finalmente a la izquierda detrás de Jinta con una sonrisa pícara, pero orgullosa dijo al pelirrojo.- "Nos vemos de nuevo en la escuela, Jinta!"-

Jinta se detuvo y se inclinó, apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras se respiraba con fuerza, tratando de recobrar el aliento, sintiendo el sudor en su frente.

-¡Maldita sea! -Maldijo en voz baja, jadeando mientras miraba a la chica de pelo negro que se alejaba a la distancia.

De repente, sintió que alguien corria por delante de él. Sorprendido, miró hacia arriba para ver al nuevo alumno de pelo blanco, que se ejecuta delante de él, sin sudar una sola gota. Los ojos de Jinta se estrecharon, porque estaba seguro de que había visto a ese chico antes. Pero ... Jinta se puso de pie, confundido-. ... ¿Quién era?-

-"Hanakari-kun! ¿Estás bien?"-

Jinta se volvió al escuchar la voz cansada de la dulce Yuzu Kurosaki que corría lentamente hacia él. Su rostro se tiño al instante de color rosa.

-"A, ¡ah! Kurosaki ..."-

Hitsugaya estaba alcanzando a Karin, que estaba empezando a cansarse y a reducir la velocidad.

Al igual que Karin estaba a punto de reducir el paso hasta solo un trote, él apareció a su lado con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué? Te detienes ya, Kurosaki?"- exclamo con cara divertida.

La expresión de su cara no tenía precio.

Hitsugaya observaba, divertido, mientras cogía el ritmo de nuevo. Su rostro se sonrojó a un rosa claro y ella frunció el ceño. Karin Kurosaki odiaba perder.

Karin frunció el ceño mientras seguía corriendo, su orgullo no iba a ser golpeado de nuevo frente a este chico molesto! Que no parecía tener ningún problema ni se veía indicios de que una gota se derramase sobre su frente. No podía evitarlo, ella bajó su expresión al suelo delante suyo y vio sus pies tocar rítmicamente en el pavimento. No podía dejar de sentirse ... consciente de sí mismo a su alrededor.

La última vez que había estado corriendo junto a un Hitsugaya Toushirou había estado en el campo de fútbol. Y que Hitsugaya Toushirou había sido el que ella había...

Frustrada, la acalorada Karin negó con la cabeza y corrió más rápido, ásando por delante de Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja y corrió más rápido para que coincida con su paso de nuevo.

Karin se volvió y frunció el ceño a Hitsugaya.

-"¿Qué?"- Él dijo inocentemente. -"Pensé que te gustaba la carrera?"-

Karin se sonrojó y se alejó de modo que él no pudiera verña. Hitsugaya se sentía algo así como un remolcador de sonrisa en sus labios, pero mantuvo su rostro serio.

Corrieron a través del puente, que se extendía a través del río. El pavimento del puente se extendía hacia la orilla del río, por encima del cual se veia la colina y la carretera, donde el otro Toushirou Hitsugaya se sentaba.

Desde su posición en el puente, Karin podía ver con claridad esa colina.

Él se sorprendió de repente cuando Karin se desaceleró a un punto muerto, mientras él corría unos pocos pasos sin ella.

-"¿Karin?"- Dijo que sin pensar, e inmediatamente después se regañó.-¡Mierda! ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Quise decir- -"Kurosaki!-

Ella no respondió. Ella estaba allí de pie en el puente, con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando al frente de la orilla del río al otro lado. Había una mirada de dolor escrita en su cara.

Hitsugaya se recompuso.- "... Kurosaki?"-

-"Argh!"- Karin fue inclinando la cabeza y tenía las manos agarrándose a los lados de la cabeza.

Hitsugaya notó con sorpresa que había una fuerte presión espiritual en el aire, y escuchó las cepas distantes de un hueco acercandose.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Cómo lo pudo sentir antes que yo?- Miró a su alrededor con enojo por la dirección de la cual la presión espiritual venía. -Debe haber sido porque ...- Volvió a mirar a la chica de pie allí. -Me distraje por ...!- Los azul-verdes ojos de Hitsugaya se oscurecieron. ... -Ni más ni menos que, Karin Kurosaki!-

Karin apretó los dientes y se puso los hombros rígidos. -¡Maldita sea!-

-¡Por supuesto!- Hitsugaya habia recordado.- Ella tiene un gran dolor de cabeza, cuando siente la presión espiritual!-

Su mente estaba corriendo. No podía dejarse al descubierto, sin embargo, podía sentir el hueco cada vez más cerca. -"Kurosaki, ¿estás bien?"-

Ella lo miró y por alguna razón sus ojos estaban llorosos.- "Cállate! Voy a estar bien! Me ... duele la cabeza!"- respondió la morena sosteniendo esta con fuerza.

Él tenía... su gikongan en el bolsillo, ¿no?

Él podía hacer eso, ¿verdad? Se escurriría, usaría el gikongan,se desharía del hueco y volvería a su gigai antes de que ella sospechara algo. El único problema era si ella lo viese en forma de Shinigami.

Pero en primer lugar debía decir algo para no hacerle saber que estaba pasando!- "¿Qué es, Kurosaki?"- Trató de sonar confuso, como si estuviera totalmente ajeno a la materialización del hueco en el río.

Ella levantó la vista y lo miró, sus ojos negros demostraban furia.- "Déjame en paz! Tú eres el que quería correr, ¿no? continua, adelantate! No es como ... que no lo haría ..."- Su voz se quebró cuando ella miró a un lado.

"No hay tal cosa como shinigami".

El ceño de Karin se profundizó cuando ella se volvió y le gritó: -"¡Usted no me creería"Porque nadie más lo hizo. Usted no me creería si le dijera! No me salvaría, como lo hizo el... Usted no sabe nada, Toushirou, porque tú no eres él.- exclamo con algo de dolor en sus palabras la morena

Tenía las manos apretadas en los puños.- "Déjame en paz!"- ella gritó.

Sí… ella echaba a los demas, porque eso era lo que siempre hacia cuando un hueco iba a atacarla. Porque ella siempre fue la única que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo, al única que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Y la única manera con la que había sido capaz de proteger a sus amigos era para decirles que se fueran y la dejaran en paz. Y ella sabía que pensaban que era extraña, porque a veces cuando Kurosaki estaba perdiendo empujaba a otras personas o las golpeaba para hacer que se alejaran. Pero por lo menos, todos estaban a salvo al fin y al cabo, y eso es lo que importaba, ¿verdad?

Karin ignoro a Hitsugaya y comenzó a buscar a su alrededor, tratando de averiguar lo que podia usar para luchar, ¿cómo podía derrotar a este hueco? Que gruñendo avanzaba hacia ellos, se preguntaba si podía ver el movimiento en el agua donde estaba parado.

Los ojos de Hitsugaya se estrecharon, mientras tomaba un último vistazo a Karin, de pie, frente a todo sola. Y entonces, él apretó los dientes y siguió corriendo por el puente.

Karin maldijo en voz baja mientras el hueco avanzaba y daba un golpe hacia ella, balanceando su brazo largo en toda la longitud del puente. Por suerte, ninguno de los otros estudiantes habían llegado hasta el puente todavía, y no había otras personas allí. Karin se agachó y logró evitar ser golpeada, corrió más abajo del puente y saltó sobre la barandilla, tambaleándose por un momento en el ancho de metal corto.

-¿No hay nada con lo que pueda lanzar o patear o golpear al estúpido hollow?- penso

El hueco lanzó un grito y se dirigió hacia ella y ella, mordiéndose el labio, corrió tan rápido como podía pasando a lo largo de la barandilla sin caerse, y tratando de agarrar la mayor fuerza , saltó la barandilla y envió un tiro en la gran máscara de Hollow.

Ella rebotó en la cara del hueco y cayó al río con un chapoteo, temblando con el agua fría,que la dejó helada. La máscara de Hollow apenas se había agrietado.

Karin se sentó en las aguas poco profundas, y sopló en la frustración. Ella estaba empapada y temblando, se puso de pie. Tendría mucho que explicarle al resto de la clase cuando regresase.

Ella exhaló superficialmente, trató de sacar el agua que corría por su rostro, y miró arriba donde el hueco se encontraba delante de ella. Ella se estremeció, encogiéndose de hombros y se preparó cuando el Hueco abrió sus dos enormes brazos en su direccion.

Ella se sorprendió de repente al escuchar el sonidos de los grandes brazos del Hueco cayendo en el agua y el grito de dolor que este expreso.

Mirando hacia arriba en estado de shock, lo único que podía ver era a el hueco delante de ella estrellandose contra el suelo, cayendo en el agua, su máscara partida en rodajas por la mitad, ya que se desvaneció ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo ...?- Karin miró hacia arriba y alrededor de ella con urgencia, con el esfuerzo de encontrar a quién fue el que la había salvado. Por una fracción de segundo, sintió la presión espiritual de alguien y antes de que ella se diese cuenta ya se había ido.

Alguien estaba allí. Alguien había estado allí, en ese momento.

Se dio la vuelta a toda prisa, y lo vio por un momento. Fue tan rápido, que no estaba segura si estaba realmente allí, pero sin duda, era él, ¿no?

Lo único que vio fue la espalda. Y Karin abrió los ojos, ya que su figura se desvaneció y desapareció. Pero no había manera de que alguna vez se haya olvidado del pelo blanco con la capa ondulante, y que el carácter distintivo de la RTE impreso en la espalda 

…..

Ella terminó de vuelta en la escuela, todavía mojada, apenas por delante del resto de los estudiantes.

El entrenador se sorprendió, pues esperaba mucho más de Karin Kurosaki.- "Parece que usted tiene una cierta competencia, Kurosaki"-, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. -"Hitsugaya llego una media hora atrás. Él ha estado aquí sentado esperando todo el tiempo."-

Karin miró al adolescente sentado contra la pared del gimnasio, con aire aburrido.

-"¡Tú! Toushirou, un momento atras, vos,"- ella empezó a decir.

-"Hitsugaya llego hace media hora atrás. Él ha estado aquí sentado esperando todo el tiempo."-

Karin lo miró fijamente durante un momento más. Y luego dijo- "... no, no importa."- Y ella bajó la mirada y se alejó.


	5. Tortilla de arroz

Karin estaba molesta.

-"Gah! Mierda!"- El controlador de Xbox reboto contra la alfombra.

-"¡Hey! El juego no ha terminado todavía!"- Ichigo se quejó ya que su hermana pequeña se fue furiosa a la cocina.

-"Eh, Karin-chan? Es casi la hora para el almuerzo!-" Yuzu llamó en estado de alarma desde donde ella había estado acurrucada en el sofá, mirando a través de un libro de cocina.

Karin no les hizo caso, tomó su gorra de béisbol de la banca de la cocina, se puso los zapatos y salió por la puerta principal, dejándola cerrar de golpe detrás de ella.

Ichigo frunció el ceño.- "¿Qué pasa con ella?"-

Yuzu suspiró.- "Ayer ella perdió ante el nuevo estudiante, cuando estábamos haciendo una carrera en la escuela. Supongo que sigue enojada por eso."-

-"¿En serio?"- Ichigo se quejó y volvió al juego. -"Hombre, yo estaba ganando también!"-

Yuzu se encogió de hombros y sonrió.- "Karin-chan odia perder."-

…..

Hitsugaya estaba enojado.

Al abrir la puerta de la vivienda en la que se alojaba, observo que Matsumoto estaba tumbada perezosamente en el suelo, acabando con lo que parecía ser su séptima botella de alcohol.

-"... Matsumoto ..."- Hitsugaya sintió que sus nervios afloraban.

-"¿Eh? Ah, Taichou, has vuelto!"- La teniente se incorporó y felizmente se dio la vuelta para hacer frente a su capitán.- "¿Compro los alimentos?"-

Hitsugaya levantó la bolsa de plástico y se la arrojó a la cara. Él explotó- "En primer lugar, quiero que me explique por qué, el capitán, tiene que hacer las compras, mientras que su fukutaicho se encuentra a sin hacer nada?"

Matsumoto hizo un mohín mientras se sacaba la bolsa de la cabeza para hurgar en su interior para ver los contenidos de esta.

-"Y también"-, le espetó:- "¿para qué necesita otro paquete de seis de cerveza? ¿Y los alimentos? ¿Qué vas a hacer con mantequilla de maní, papas fritas y rocía arco iris? Quiero decir, que es lo que en tierra acostumbran comida? "¿Además quien preparara la comida?-

-"La comida?"- Matsumoto dijo perezosamente. Ella se animó,- "Oh, no, Taichou, no tendrá que preocuparse por eso! Además usted no ha comido todavía ¿no? Debe tener hambre, apuesto a que Orihime puede hacer algo"-

-"No, gracias."- Hitsugaya se apresuró a decir, con el rostro ligeramente verde. Se volvió para mirar a su subordinado:- "Y si te metes en problemas, no voy a salvarte!"-

-"Daww, está bien."- Matsumoto hizo una mueca.

Hitsugaya dio vuelta la manija de la puerta para salir, y Matsumoto le grito antes e que el peliblanco cerrara la puerta tras el,- "pero realmente estás perdiendo! La Comida de Orihime es increíble! Realmente, usted debe tratar-"-

Salió de la casa con gran rapidez sin ejar terminar e halar a su teniente.

….

No fue sino hasta que ya había caminado por la calle que se dio cuenta de que tenía hambre.

Karin comenzó a patear una piedra del suelo. Rebotó un par de veces y se detuvo, a pocos metros de la carretera. Se acercó a ella y comenzó de nuevo.

Yo no lo entiendo. ¿Cómo sucedió?

Ella sabía que había alguien, alguien tenía que haber estado allí. Y estaba segura de que no estaba viendo cosas. Quiero decir, como si alguna vez olvidara a ese muchacho! Podía reconocer su pelo blanco, y su haori, que conocía el carácter de la RTE en ella. Era su número, lo sabía! Debido a que no había sido la primera vez que la había salvado, no había sido la primera vez que lo vio de espaldas frente a ella con su abrigo ondeando al viento.

Karin bajó la mirada, y sintió el calor subir a sus mejillas un poco. Recordó la primera vez que ella descubrió que era un shinigami, cuando ese hueco la ataco, y él la salvó, saludarlo de nuevo con una sola mano, y sentarse allí y mirar.

Pero ...

-"Hitsugaya llego hace media hora atrás. Él ha estado aquí sentado esperando todo el tiempo."-

-¡Maldita sea!- Karin frunció el ceño mientras caminaba más rápido. Su frustración crecía más a cada paso. Y ahora, además de estar enojada y molesta, su estómago estaba gruñendo!

-... Tengo hambre-. Se dio cuenta patéticamente.

-"... Kurosaki?"-

-"Hm?"- Se dio la vuelta al sonido de la voz de alguien, sólo para ver al niño quien no quería ver.

-"Joder! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Karin?"- Ella se quejó.

Hitsugaya respondió: -"Lo siento"-

Caminaron en silencio por un momento, Karin miró hacia el suelo, la observando la forma en la que sus zapatos chocaban el suelo en el camino. Por un momento, hubo un poco el silencio hasta que ambos se lanzaron a un extraño sonido de queja.

Karin tenía la cara roja. Hitsugaya se volvió cortésmente para ocultar su sonrisa diabólica.- "¿Tienes hambre, Kurosaki?"-

Ella se ruborizó.- "¿Q-qué? A-y cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi nombre es-"-

Fueron interrumpidos por otro gruñido.

Hitsugaya se congeló, a mediados de sonrisa, y su cara se palideció.

-"Ese no era yo!"- Karin lloró de tanto reír. -"Fue usted, ¿verdad? Fue usted, Toushirou! Apuesto a que también son-"

Otro rumor sonó, esta vez más fuerte y más insistente que las dos primeras.

Ambos se detuvieron y guardaron silencio. Hitsugaya miró a Karin, que enrojeció y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. Se estaba tomando toda la fuerza que pudo para no sonreír.

Karin miró hacia otro lado, se enfrentan a rosa como el que murmuró: "Estás… no has tenido el almuerzo, ¿verdad? ... Te voy a gritar."

Cada vez resultaba más difícil para Hitsugaya mantener su cobertura y expresión, aparentemente estoica.

Había estado aquí por casi una semana, y tener que vivir con Matsumoto había significado que la variedad de los alimentos comestibles había sido limitada, debido al hecho de que él no estaba dispuesto a tragarse cualquier cosa que viniera de la cocina de Orihime. Además, al ser un shinigami significaba que su conocimiento de la cocina japonesa era muy poco, y todo lo que había estado comiendo últimamente eran las cosas de la conveniencia local, especialmente con la tienda de las bolas de arroz curiosamente empaquetados de las que Ikkaku le había hablado.

Sin embargo, él no creía que había comido nada tan delicioso antes en su vida.

Karin estaba mirando con asombro.- "Eh, yo no sabía que te gustaba tanto la tortilla de arroz, Toushirou."-

-"Hm?"- Levantó la vista de su plato casi vacío. – tortilla de arroz, ¿verdad?- Pensó para sí mismo.- Bueno, ahí lo tienes. Tendré que empezar a comer todo el tiempo ahora.-

Karin se echó a reír. -"Yo no conocía a nadie a quien le podía gustar la tortilla de arroz tanto. ¿Nunca las habías probado antes?"-

-"No"-, respondió él, de pronto cauteloso de que la conversación cambio la dirección.

Ella se encogió de hombros.- "Extraño. ¿De dónde provienen de todos modos? Es extraño tener a alguien venir a Karakura alta que no se crió en este barrio"-.

Se acordó de la expresión en su cara el primer día, cuando ella gritó su nombre con esperanza en su rostro. Y entonces... le había mentido a ella, y le dijo que no la conocía.

Hitsugaya no quería mentir. La formulación de un fondo conjunto y una historia falsa sería difícil de mantener. Pero ... ¿qué otra cosa iba a decir?

-"Oh."- Mantuvo su voz indiferente.- "Sólo en algún lugar que probablemente nunca ha oído hablar. Es realmente muy lejos, un poco vacío, no está lleno de gente y edificios, como aquí."-

-"Al igual que en el país en alguna parte?"-

-"Sí,"- La dejó creer.

Ella terminó su comida y se levantó. Le devolvió la mirada. -"¿Qué, sólo va a sentarse ahí? ¡Vamos!"-

El cielo estaba siempre brillante aquí. Siempre. ¿Y por qué fue él?, Karin se preguntaba, cuando se topó con él, siempre de alguna manera terminamos aquí.

Al igual que hace cuatro años, acabaron aquí, sentado en la barandilla de la colina, con vistas a la manera en que los rayos del sol caían sobre los tejados.

-"Oye".-

-"¿Sí?" -Ella no lo miró, seguía con la mirada fija en el horizonte.

-"Gracias".-

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Usted sabe, el almuerzo".- Dijo. El peliblanco

Ella lo miró por un momento, una expresión divertida en su rostro apareció. Vio cómo su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa pícara. -"No hay de qué."-

-"Voy a tratar de nuevo algún día."-

-"Oh. Bien."- Ella apartó la mirada, avergonzada

Hubo un corto silencio incómodo . Había tantas cosas que Karin quería decirle pero era difícil, no sabía cómo empezar. Todo lo que sabía, era que quería sacar todo, porque estaba harta de él. Y esto ... estar allí sentada con él. Era demasiado como antes.

Pero una y otra vez, ella tenía que seguir recordándose a sí misma que este no era el Hitsugaya Toushirou que había conocido. Y, al mismo tiempo, sintió un poco de malestar porque estaba compartiendo este lugar, su lugar, con alguien que no sea él.

-Si era él-, pensó con una sonrisa melancólica, estar enviando mensajes de texto furiosamente en su telefono sin decir mucho hasta que era hora de irse. Y por alguna razón, a pesar de que en aquel entonces, lo más cerca que podía llegar a él sólo era tanto y nunca más, todavía había visto como su retirada de espalda desapareció.

-Pssh. -Ella suspiró. Ella era un idiota.

-"Karin"-, dijo de pronto.

Ella se sintió rara, en parte debido a la brusquedad de la voz del chico y en parte porque en realidad había dicho su nombre.-¨¿Qué?-dijo

Hitsugaya se avergonzaba, como si temiera a escarbar en su intimidad. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, de voz un poco indeciso pregunto.- "Usted me llamó..." Toushirou 'la primera vez que nos conocimos... porque me confundiste con otra persona que se parecía a mí. Este otro Toushirou' ... "- Echó a andar fuera por un momento, sin saber cómo continuar.- "... ¿Cómo era él?"- pregunto al final

Hitsugaya se sentía como un idiota. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿Por qué fue a remover en el pasado? Él simplemente... no podía evitarlo, tenía curiosidad, eso es todo. Le había molestado. Habían pasado cuatro años, si tuviera que volver como un diferente "Toushirou ', él había pensado que quizás lo hubiera olvidado.

Pero...

"Tu nombre es Hitsugaya Toushirou, ¿verdad? Tú eres el Shinigami que conocí hace cuatro años..."-recordó las palabras de la chica-

-"Oh, él?"- Karin hizo una mueca.- "Él era el más molesto, frustrante e irritante, imbécil insensible que he conocido!"-dijo la chica... Que no eran palabras precisamente halagadoras.

Karin enrojeció furiosamente mientras miraba hacia un lado.- "Pero... por alguna razón ... creo que ..."-

Hitsugaya la miró como su voz comenzó a hacerse más pequeño y más pequeño.

-"... Me imagino que probablemente era quizá porque un poco... como la primera... tal vez un poco ese era el chico que me gustaba ..."-. La voz de Karin era terca y tranquila y se lo susurró al cabo mirando a otro lado con la cara roja.

La mandíbula de Hitsugaya cayo y casi se cae de la baranda.

-"¿Qué?"- Karin se volvió para mirarlo.- "¿Es tan difícil de creer que a mi me pudiese gustar alguien?"- Su rostro era de color rojo brillante, y ella se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados enojada y, avergonzada.

Hitsugaya tosió y trató de parecer indiferente, pero era difícil porque en ese mismo momento su rostro estaba ardiendo. -"No ..."-

Ella era terca como de costumbre. Y por suerte, no pudo ver a Hitsugaya luchar por mantener su cobertura.

-"Tengo que irme de todos modos!"- parecía cruz, obviamente, por haber soltado algo tan intimo a alguien que hace poco conocía- " ... Te veré en la escuela!"-dijo

Hitsugaya se mantiene y sonrió amablemente como pudo. -"... Claro."-

Su sonrisa amable hizo enojar aun mas a Karin. A medida que empezó a alejarse, lo señaló con un dedo de nuevo y le gritó:- "A-y no creo por un segundo que voy fácil en sólo porque usted compró el almuerzo Sigues bajando! "-

El sudor de Hitsugaya cayó. ¿de dónde viene todo esto? No fue Karin natural, ¿su mecanismo de defensa se activa cada vez que revela un poco de su corazón a alguien?

-"Es posible que me hayan derrotado en la carrera del otro día, pero definitivamente voy a ganar en el carnaval de atletismo la próxima semana!"-Ella gritó antes de salir corriendo.

Hitsugaya no sabía qué pensar mientras miraba la figura de la joven que se alejaba. Poco a poco, se puso de pie y se volvió hacia su casa.

... ¿que es un carnaval de atletismo de todos modos?-pensó

Tendría que averiguarlo.

Pero primero, tenía que aprender a cocinar la tortilla de arroz.


	6. ¿Esto es  lo más rápido que puedes corre

-"Taichou!"- Se escuchaban los sonidos de unos pasos estampándose fuertemente contra el piso.-"Taichou!"-

El capitán shinigami de pelo blanco, se quejó mientras se enterro más profundamente en sus mantas y contuvo la respiración, apretando las manos sobre las orejas en un intento de ahogar la voz de la molesta teniente.

-"Taichou!"- Ella gritó una vez más, sus pason hacían temblar el piso bajo sus pies mientras corria.

-"Cállate"-, se quejó, con voz ahogada.

-"Capitán!"- Y de pronto la manta fue arrastrada limpiándole la cara, la luz del sol era realmente brillante y entraba directo a sus ojos haciéndolo retorcerse y se volcarse sobre su estómago en un intento de bloquearlo.

-"Déjame en paz, Matsumoto!"- Ordenó. Su teniente lo había agarrado de los hombros y lo tiro fuera de la cama. Él se sorprendió y estuvo a punto de gritarle maldiciones cuando de repente saco la ropa del muchacho de la nada y se la aventó a la cara.

-"Huh?"- Miró a la ropa.

-"Tú eres el que me dijo que te levantara temprano hoy!"- Matsumoto dijo malhumorada.- "Es el carnaval de atletismo, ¿recuerdas?"-

Capítulo 6 - ¿Esto es lo más rápido que puedes correr?

-¡Muy bien!- Karin se aplaudió a sí misma mientras corría camino a la escuela, vestida con su uniforme de educación física, y el pelo recogido en una coleta corta. Su mochila al hombro suavemente la golpeaba con cada salto que daba.

Hoy absolutamente no había ninguna forma con la cual ella pudiera perder , y menos contra ese impostor!

-"Oi, Karin!"-

Volvió la cabeza para ver a Jinta Hanakari corriendo junto a ella, con una sonrisa presumida en su cara.

Ella rodoo los ojos y suspiro.- "Jinta."-

-"Será mejor que no te hagas ilusiones hoy"-, se jactó,- "porque hoy estoy sin duda voy a ganar!"-

Ella soltó un bufido-. "Tal vez en tus sueños!"

Mientras se dirigían hacia el gran óvalo al lado de la escuela, pasaron por el viejo fantasma sentado en la parada de autobús.

-"Buenos días, abuelo!"- Ambos dijeron al unísono.

En respuesta, el fantasma arrugó la nariz y abrió la boca para decirles que no era nigunos viejo ni setenta años tenia pero no llego a decirles porque estos ya había pasado. Ninguno de ellos notó el último eslabón de la decoloración en su cadena del destino.

El estruendo y la emoción de los estudiantes que se reunieron en el óvalo era contagiosa. Un centenar de estudiantes de secundaria ataviados con sus uniformes deportivos, ondeando banderas y pancartas, vítores y gritos de sus clases y amigos.

Hitsugaya miró a su alrededor con desdén y luego suspiró para sí mismo.

-"Es posible que me hallas ganado en la carrera del otro día, pero definitivamente voy a ganar en el carnaval de atletismo la próxima semana!"-

¿Cómo lo hizo, como fue a parar un capitán de la Sociedad de Almas a una carrera insignificante como esa?

Sin embargo ... él coló un vistazo a la alegre Karin Kurosaki que estaba cerca hablando con entusiasmo con un grupo de sus amigos, lo mejor era que él estaba cerca en caso de que cualquier cosa pudiera en el desastre de la última vez en el puente, se estremeció al recordar lo cerca que esa vez casi fue descubierto.

Esta vez, sin embargo, estaba preparado definitivamente.

El primer evento fue el de 100 metros lisos.- HMNM-, pensó para sí mismo. Mientras él y los demás competidores caminaron hasta la pista, él miraba a Karin fijamente. Se volvió paraa darle una mirada inquisitiva y su mirada se convirtió en una mirada, se dio la vuelta obstinadamente, con la cara de inflexión rosa.

Karin estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza mientras permanecía de pie delante de la línea de salida.

-"Karin"-.

Sorprendida, ella volvió la cabeza para ver que él la miraba.

Sonrió amablemente a ella.- "Buena suerte"-.

Su rostro se sonrojo inmediatamente, no sabia si debía gritarle o darle las gracias Mientras ella estaba nerviosa aún de su sonrisa, el arma se disparó y los todos los corredores comenzaron a correr.

-"¡Hey!"- Ella gritó, saliendo de la partida luego que los demás corredores.

Hitsugaya no la miraba, estaba en la parte delantera.

Karin frunció el ceño.- Ese es de verdad astuto y rapido-

A pesar de su comienzo de haber salido tarde, dejo rezagados a los demás competidores hasta que ella y Hitsugaya estaban cabeza a cabeza.

-"Eso ... fue un truco sucio!"- Ella le dijo.

-"... ¿De qué estás hablando?" - Dijo calma y corrió aún más rápido.

La lucha para ganar era difícil, la morena argumentó: -"¿Sabes de lo que estoy hablando!"-

-"Usted realmente no debe hablar cuando corre"-, fue su única respuesta y luego se aceleró aún más por delante y cruzó la línea con casi ninguna esfuerzo en absoluto.

Karin se sentía frustrada.

-"¿Qué pasa, Karin?"- Yuzu le preguntó:- "Usted ha ganado tantos eventos!"-

-"... Al parecer, no es suficiente."- murmuró en respuesta, disparando una mirada letal en el despreocupado chico de pelo blanco.

El sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, convirtiéndose lentamente en la tarde. El carnaval de atletismo se acercaba a su fin. Karin había participado en casi todos los eventos hasta la fecha, en particular el funcionamiento acontecimientos al menos todos los que compitieron Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya había ganado la primera carrera de100m. Ella había logrado recuperar su orgullo con solo ganar las carreras e 200 y 400 mts. El había ganado de nuevo en la 800.m. Eso significaba que la ultima carrera de ejecución sería el factor decisivo sobre quién ganó.

Pero ... Karin miró al niño de pelo blanco de pie por él mismo de ver el lanzamiento de jabalina. ¿Cómo lo hizo… todo termina siendo una competencia?

Ella bajó la mirada y se sonrojó. Fue a causa de lo que sucedió la semana pasada, la reunión extraña y la unión en un almuerzo de tortilla de arroz.

-"Usted me llamó ..." Toushirou ' la primera vez que nos conocimos ... porque me confundo con otra persona que se parecía a mí. Este otro Toushirou' ... ¿Cómo era? "-

Probablemente fue realmente estúpido en primer lugar. Ella no lo había visto en cuatro años. Sin duda, su memoria probablemente había fallado un poco y tal vez lo que recordaba de él era lejos de la verdad. No era sólo un flechazo de colegiala estúpida. Se consoló. Además, no era como recordaba que él era.

Todavía se preguntaba si ella había estado viendo cosas el otro día, ella juró que había visto a el verdadero Hitsugaya Toushirou o al menos su espalda con su número diez en el haori de capitan.

-"Karin! Karin!"- Yuzu estaba diciendo. -"¿No vas a competir en la última carrera? Están llamando a la gente ahora"-.

-"¿Eh? Ah, sí."- Ella se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la línea de salida.

-"Buena suerte, Karin!"- su hermana empezó a aplaudir, gritar y agitar sus brazos. -"Haz tu mejor esfuerzo!"-

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y luego fue a pararse al lado de Jinta, que no estaba en el mejor estado de ánimo después de haber perdido todos los eventos de carreras hasta ahora.

En esta ocasión, se centró y se negó a distraerse antes de empezar la carrera. Tan pronto como se dio la señal de salida, ella salió volando por la pista, mirando sólo hacia adelante, negándose a mirar atrás y comprobar lo cerca que estaba.

-"¿Por qué nos molestamos?"- dijeron algunos de los corredores al ver a Karin y a Hitsugaya adelantarse. -"Es obvio que uno de esos dos van a ganar!"-

-"¡Cállate!" -El fogoso muchacho pelirrojo se acelero para ponerse al día.

Al correr alrededor de la ovalada, ella comenzó a sentirse un poco incómoda .Karin miró a su alrededor, pero no parecía haber ningún tipo de presión inusual espiritual en el aire.

La ruta se extendía por el camino, más allá de la parada de autobús y en el camino, pasando por el puente y luego todo el camino por una colina al otro lado del campo. Se preparo para saludar a el viejo fantasma sentado en su lugar habitual, pero de repente vio un destello de velocidad junto a ella, y sabiendo que era Hitsugaya, ella frunció el ceño y corrió más rápido.

Incluso si ella había visto la parada de autobús, lo que hubiera sido vacío.

Hitsugaya estaba cansado. -¡Maldito estúpido gigai- maldijo en sus adentros. El podría haber corrido más rápido si no llevabara todo el peso extra de un cuerpo alrededor.- Diablos-, si estaba en su forma de Shinigami, podría haber utilizado Shumpo y ya uiera terminado la carrera! Obviamente, sin embargo, no habría sido justo.

Redujo la velocidad de repente al sentir una presión que hizo que saliera su piel de gallina. Se sintió en un momento una presión espiritual de un hueco, pero esta de repente se había apagado, él no sabía dónde estaba. No podía permitir que Karin se diera cuenta de algo, por lo que se mordió los labios y siguió corriendo, pero la sensación inquietante aumento en el estómago siguió creciendo.

…..

Fue entonces cuando ella sentio que sonaba como pasos detrás de ella, pero al volver la cabeza noto que no era otro corredor. Los pasos hicieron a la tierra de temblar debajo de sus pies, y se volvió con más miedo al mirar detrás de ella, pero ella no podía ver nada en absoluto, no había nada allí!

Aún así el golpeteo se hizo más fuerte y parecía más cercano y una vez más se volvió y se sorprendió. Su forma no era clara, pero estaba allí. Ella sólo alcanzó a ver su forma cada vez más cerca, un enorme hueco pisando fuerte detrás de ella.

Estuvo a punto de gritar, pero se las arregló para mantener su lengua.

Karin se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, pero una vez más, lo había perdido. Ella no lo entendía en absoluto, ¿Cómo se podía mover tan rápido?¿ Y por qué su presión espiritual aparecía y desaparecía?, un momento en ella la podía sentir y en otro momento no podía. ¿Como…era que este hueco podría camuflarse y manipular su presión espiritual.?

El miedo crecía en ella. Era como que la estaba siguiendo, en concreto, con cada paso que daba la tierra temblaba. Echando una mirada hacia atrás desesperada, estaba agradecido por lo menos que no había nadie a la vista, y nadie que pudiera salir lastimado.

Entonces se acordó que Hitsugaya iba por delante de ella. Ella lo veía mucho más lejos, corriendo a lo largo sin tener una idea del peligro detrás de él.

-"Mierda!"- Ella gritó cuando una fuerza invisible estuvo a punto de desplomarla. Al volver hasta sus pies, ella apenas podía distinguir la silueta borrosa de donde el hueco estaba. ¿Es así como Yuzu normalmente ve huecos? Era casi imposible de atacar o evitarlo, no era clara su forma ...!

Hitsugaya se volvió al escuchar su grito. Karin estaba a sus pies, limpiando la suciedad de su cara.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Se dirigió a ella.

Ella se volvió hacia él y gritó: -"¡Cállate y ocúpate de tus asuntos!" ¿Qué demonios te importa?-

Sintió otra gran fuerza, el brazo del gran Hollow la estaba barriendo. Ella cayó al suelo de nuevo y tosía dolorosamente, el viento golpeándola fuera de ella.

-Hitsugaya ... estúpido! -Ella pensó con amargura. -¿Qué puede saber él? Es inútil, no podía hacer nada! Él no era nada como el shinigami que había conocido hace cuatro años.-

Se las arregló para reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido a otro desenfoque de movimiento que venia destino a ella y se precipitó fuera del camino. Mirando hacia abajo en la misma, se dio cuenta de las manchas de suciedad en las piernas y los brazos y la ropa a punto de caerse.

Karin armo un enorme montículo de tierra del suelo con sus zapatos y lo envió volando en línea recta, donde el hueco estaba. La suciedad se rompió y derramó sobre la forma del hueco. Por lo menos podía ver dónde estaba en ese momento, pensó, pero la tierra no le estaba manchando. Supuso que tendría que hacer que el hueco se tropiece con la tierra para que cuando este se ensuciase ella poder verlo.

-"Karin!"- Hitsugaya gritó, corriendo hacia ella.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Ella se quebró, apenas pudo mirarlo, por prestar atención al lugar donde el hueco se encontraba. -" Estás yendo por el camino equivocado, estúpido!"-

-"Tú eres la que va por el camino equivocado!"- Él le gritó, -"la pista esta por el otro lado!"-

Sin decir una palabra extendió la mano y la agarró de la muñeca, tirando de ella detrás de él mientras corría por el sendero.

-"H-hey!"- No estaba segura de si ella estaba protestando por la persecución del hueco detrás de ellos o el porque él la había tocado.

-"¿Eso es lo más rápido que puedes correr?"- Dijo, con los pies golpeando fuertemente contra el camino, obligándola a para ponerse al día.-"No eres ninguna competencia en absoluto!"-

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de ver su rostro. Ella bajó la mirada hacia donde él estaba sosteniendo su mano ahora, tirando de ella con él. Corría rápido y mirando hacia atrás de ella, Karin se preguntó si él se había dado cuenta en realidad que había algo detrás de ellos.

De repente, ambos sintieron una gran fuerza golpeándolos y tirándolos al suelo.

Hitsugaya se veía completamente perdido. -"¿Qué pasó?"- exclamo

-"Eso es lo que he estado tratando de destruir!"- Karin se puso en pie y miró arriba en la imponente figura borrosa en la parte delante de ella.

-"Karin!" -Gritó otra vez, -"Olvídate de lo que sea! Sólo tienes que correr!"-

Ella se quedó atónita por un momento. Por lo general, nunca nadie le había dicho que corriera, ella era siempre la que le decía a los demás que corriesen. Era como que... Hitsugaya se preocupaba por lo que podría sucederle a ella.

-"¡Vamos!"-Gritó, y fue a agarrar su mano de nuevo y arrastrarla más por el camino. Ella se sobresaltó visiblemente cuando le tocó la mano de nuevo, se preguntó que estaba mal con ella.

El hueco de repente hizo un chirrido fuerte y cayo por primera vez haciendo que Karin y Toushirou corrieran para evitar ser aplastados.

Entonces ella lo sintió. Una presión espiritual inmensamente conocida cayó sobre ella, dándole un gran dolor al corazón.

¿Qué fue lo que se había golpeado la más hueca?

-"Karin?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó a su lado.

Ella no respondió, en su lugar estaba mirando con incredulidad a la figura de pelo blanco flotando en el aire por encima del hueco.

El hueco tropezó con sus pies, gritando con rabia, su cuerpo se encontraba medio cubierto de suciedad. No se lanzó a su agresor, gritando todo el tiempo.

-"Karin"-, tiró de ella Hitsugaya con insistencia en la mano. -"Vamos debemos irnos."-

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con ella que podría estar sosteniendo su mano y decir esas palabras exactamente? Pero ...

Karin se quedó mirando la figura en el aire, que detenía a el hueco con su espada. Llevaba un uniforme de shinigami y su haori de capitán. No podía ver la parte de atrás, pero ella ya sabía el número que tendría.

Contuvo la fuerza del hueco con su espada y luego miro con ferocidad al monstruo, empujó hacia adelante y giro la espada de su alcance, corto al hueco de forma que este se retrocedió y gritó de dolor.

El shinigami dio un salto adelante del hueco de nuevo y blandió su espada para cortar a través de su máscara. La máscara agrietada por primera vez en dos piezas y luego cuatro, antes de que todo se derrumbó y cayó, disolviéndose antes de que tocara el suelo.

Ella lo miró con ojos desorbitados, incrédula.

Él le devolvió la calma a su espada envainandola y metió las manos en las mangas de su shihakusho.

-"Toushirou ..."- Karin se quedó.

Parecía que sólo se dio cuenta que ella estaba allí y se quedó mirándola, sus gélidos ojos azul-verde perforando a través de ella.

Su mirada era dura, el ceño fruncido tendencia creciente en los ojos.- "... ¿Quién eres?"-

El corazón de la muchacha se redujo al escuchar lo que el capitán le dijo ocasionándole un inmenso dolor , indescriptible.

Era como ... después de tantos años ... después de recordarlo a él durante tanto tiempo, con ganas de encontrarse con él de nuevo ...

Era como por fin lo hubiera encontrado y, sólo lo perdiera de nuevo.


	7. Ella no tiene por que saberlo

Karin siempre había pensado que era bastante estúpida como para caer ante un shinigami. Después de todo, era bastante obvio que no había manera que el capitán Shinigami y una chica humana pudieran estar juntos.

Capítulo 7 - Ella no tiene por qué saberlo.

-"Así que se encargo del Hollow ayer?"- pregunto una mujer voluptuosa

-"Sí".- respondió el más joven de los capitanes.

-"Karin-chan lo ha visto, ¿verdad? ¿Eso significa que por fin puedo verla también?"- pregunto la teniente con una sonrisa en su rostro

Capitán Hitsugaya se volvió hacia su teniente.- "¿Por qué entrometerse con ella ? La hermana menor de Kurosaki no tiene nada que ver conmigo."-

-"Pero, Taichou, la razón por la que estamos aquí-"-comenzo a decir la mujer .

-"Yo preferiría no estar aquí. Voy a tener toneladas de trabajo que se acumularan para mí cuando vuelva a la Sociedad de Almas de todos modos."- la interrumpio

-"Pero ..."-

-"Esto es una molestia. Esta es la última vez que haría cualquier cosa por Kurosaki, aunque pueda estar un poco en deuda con él por todo su trabajo con la Sociedad de Almas."-

-"Pero usted es amigo de Karin-chan, ¿no?"- Matsumoto dijo, apartando los papeles sin tocar delante de ella.

Hitsugaya dio la vuelta y se ajusto su haori de capitán. -"Eso no es importante. Un capitán shinigami no tiene tiempo para preocuparse por esas cosas."-

…..

-"¿Adónde vas, Karin?"- Yuzu llamó a su hermana gemela de la cocina.

-"Fuera"- dijo Karin con una voz que era difícil de escuchar que estaba siendo ahogada por el sonido del portazo.

-"Caray"-. Yuzu se volvió hacia el fregadero donde ella se estaba secando los platos y colocandolos en su lugar. -"E-espera! Karin, vas a volver para el almuerzo?"-

Todavía era muy temprano en la mañana cuando Karin salió de la casa. Ésta vez, sin duda, pensó con ironía a sí misma, que sin duda estaría de vuelta a tiempo para el almuerzo. No había manera de que iba a reunirse con Hitsugaya para comer de nuevo.

Se colgó la pelota de fútbol en su red por encima del hombro mientras cruzaba la calle y luego corrió por la colina hacia el campo de juego. Ella inmediatamente se relajó cuando llegó al campo, el olor a hierba recién cortada y la vista de la portería de fútbol gastada y maltratada frente a ella. Después de todo... ha habido algunas cosas que la preocupaban durante un tiempo ahora.

Ayer ... ayer, Toushirou Hitsugaya había aparecido.

Karin miró la pelota de fútbol a sus pies, que por alguna razón no se había movido desde que llego allí. Frustrada, arranco en direccion hacia la meta con todas sus fuerzas.

La pelota pegó en el poste y salió volando hacia atrás.

-"... ¿Quién eres?"-

Tenía los ojos azul hielo, verde y dura, su ceño fruncido era severo. Al igual que ella siempre lo había imaginado.

Pero ...

Karin corrió a buscar la pelota de fútbol, lo tiró hacia arriba y luego la pateó aún con más fuerza hacia la meta. Se apresuró hacia su objetivo, y no había viento hoy, ni nada, no había ni siquiera un portero, así que ...

¿Por qué te lo pierdas otra vez?

Karin vio la pelota pegar en el poste alto y saltar de nuevo a la hierba, rodando hacia un lado.

Supongo que es bastante estúpido. Ella suspiró y se olvido de la pelota de fútbol, la meta, el poste y todo por un momento, se sentó y se recostó en la hierba, abriendo los brazos a lo ancho.

Bueno, lo que había esperado, ¿eh? En aquel entonces ... cuatro años! Hace ya cuatro años. Por supuesto que no me recuerda. ¿Qué había estado esperando que sucediera? Lo había sabido desde el principio, que era tonta, estaba equivocada. Había sido apenas un enamoramiento de una tonta colegiala… -pensó la morena-…pero aún así ... me gustaba.

A ella realmente le gustaba. Karin se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó a sí misma hacia arriba, sin importarle si la hierba la dejaba mal estado con el pelo y las manchas a la izquierda en su ropa. El capitán shinigami había sido el primer niño que jamás le había gustado, y bueno, mala suerte para ella, que estaba muerto. Probablemente fue una tontería sus pensamientos infantiles en ese entonces, el exceso de glorificar a ella y todo. Entonces… ¿qué?... Entonces, ¿qué si él había entrado y salvó el día?... Entonces, ¿qué si él jugaba al fútbol de su tiempo, así que lo que si se la protegió del hueco?

Es sólo que ... cuando era pequeña, nadie había hecho eso por ella, aparte de Ichigo. Debido a que siempre había sido la chica rara de la clase, veía cosas que nadie más vio, intentó su más duro esfuerzo para proteger a sus amigos y sus compañeros de clase, porque era sólo a ella. Y a pesar de que tenía muchos amigos, ella no pudo vencer el sentimiento de soledad, de conocer cosas que nadie más hizo. Pero a diferencia de Jinta y Ururu, ella no tenía una parece tener una familia para hablar, como lo hicieron, aunque se sentía agradecida por tener Shoten Urahara como base.

Lo peor fue... que había pasado gran parte de sus pensamientos y fantasías sobre él y se preguntaba qué pasó con él. Había pasado tanto tiempo buscandolo. Justo lo que pensaba, pensaba, irónicamente a sí misma, yo era sólo una niña idiota. Era apenas un agolpamiento infantil.

Pero aun así me dolía. Y Karin se acurrucó bien en la hierba y trataba de no llorar, porque sabía que era estúpido y patético sufrir por alguien que ni siquiera se acordaba de ella.

Él siempre había recordado Karin que le sonrió aquel día, aquella tarde, bajo el cálido sol de color naranja en la parte superior del puente. Siempre había encontrado ese tipo de extraño, porque nunca había conocido a nadie que le sonrió con tanta intensidad, por lo que despreocupadamente sin tener que preocuparse de otra cosa en el momento. Fue una interesante comparación con el ceño fruncido temperamental que ella solía tener.

Debe ser agradable, lo que había pensado para sí mismo, el ser humano y estar vivo, para poder compartir lo que sientes como si nada.

-"... Karin?"-

Karin se estremeció visiblemente y se sentó tan rápido que su cabeza le daba vueltas.-"Auu ..." -Cerró los ojos y trató de obtener su orientación visual de la manera correcta de nuevo.- "¿Qué?"- Ella replicó con enojo cuando se volvió para ver quién había llamado.

Su corazón atrapado en su garganta por un momento, como reconoció el pelo blanco y ojos verdes, que no podía ayudar a la forma en que su rostro encendido y rojo, y de repente la esperanza de que saltó en su pecho.

Y entonces, su rostro se cayó y se cambió de nuevo a su ceño perpetuo.-"Oh. Eras solo tú."-

Irritado, Hitsugaya retuvo su gruñido.- "... Eso no es algo muy agradable que decir."-

Ella no le hizo caso, se quedo ahí sentada, con las piernas cruzadas en el césped, con el ceño fruncido, la mirada baja hacia el suelo en alguna parte. Hitsugaya se quedó allí, junto a ella, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

-"... ¿Qué pasa?"- trató con indiferencia el muchacho.

Karin lo miró con curiosidad por un momento, luego reacciono de manera extraña y miró hacia otro lado rápidamente, con la cara roja.

Hitsugaya se dio cuenta de la mirada extraña en su rostro y no podía dejar de sentir su propia cara caliente.

-"... Jinta ganó la carrera a campo traviesa."- Ella dijo, como si lo explicara todo.

-"... ¿En serio?"- Dijo que con cuidado.

-"Sí"- se sentó levanto las rodillas y se abrazó a sí misma. Con el ceño fruncido a sí misma, se preguntó una vez más por qué tenían que ser tan iguales.

-"¿No crees que soy muy rara?"- Karin se preguntó en voz alta.

-¿Sí, usted es muy extraña?. "¿Qué quieres decir?"- se pregunto el oji azul-verde

-"Quiero decir ayer, estaba corriendo, gritando y esas cosas, porque pude ver algo que nadie más podía ver."-

En realidad, él podía ver el hueco también, pero debía seguir fingiendo.- "¿Y qué?"-

-"Todo el mundo no dice nada, pero yo apuesto a que siempre piensan que soy rara. Debido a que sería muy frustrante para ellos verme gritar a la nada y gritarles."- Ella se rió y le miró. -"Incluso vos pensabas que yo era rara el primer día, porque os he dicho que vi unshinigami".-

Hitsugaya se sintió incómodo, recordaba la mentira que le había dicho a la azabache.

-"No importa"- declaró de repente, como si en un intento por sentirse mejor.-"No importa si usted ve cosas que otros no. No eres más que una niña ... que ya está haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para proteger y cuidar a los demás lo mejor que pueda."-

Ella lo miró fijamente, con los ojos abiertos.

Hitsugaya se encontró con la mirada de ella y sentía en calor en su cara y se esforzaba por evitar sonrojarse. ¿Qué estaba diciendo de todos modos? ¿Dónde fue todas estas palabras de consuelo que viene de el?¿Por qué estaba tratando tan duro para hacer que se sienta mejor?

Molesto por todo esto, se marchó hacia la pelota de fútbol que estaba al lado de la portería.

Karin parpadeó. -"Tú sabes, tú eres el primer hombre que me haya dicho eso. Nadie realmente lo ve de esa manera, o lo entiende."-

Hitsugaya intentó tragarse el nudo en el estómago. Le dio una patada a la pelota de fútbol con los pies y la tomó en sus manos. -"Esto es tuyo, ¿verdad?"-

-Por supuesto que es suya, imbécil. Se regañó. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer, cambiar de tema?- pensó la azabache

Él lo lanzo hacia ella y ella lo atrapó con facilidad antes de pararse. Era tan familiar para él ver con el balón de fútbol, sino que sólo hacía sentirse peor en su interior. Ella no podía saber, que él estaba pensando exactamente lo mismo. Estaba pisando un terreno peligroso y que tenía miedo de cometer un error, de confundir lo ridículo se encuentra que había conjurado.

-"No la vas a patear?"- Le preguntó, señalando con la cabeza hacia la meta.

Karin se situó en el centro del campo, la meta se extendía delante de ella. Ella bajó la mirada hacia la pelota de fútbol en sus manos, y frunció el ceño al pensar en las veces que lo había perdido antes. Ella apretó los dedos sobre el balon, sus pensamientos a la deriva eran del otro Hitsugaya, el que a ella le gustaba, el que una vez le dijo algo similar, en medio de un partido de fútbol.

Tal vez realmente era una estupidez.

Lo había visto una vez más ayer, después de tanto tiempo. Por supuesto que no la recordaba. No sirvió de nada la forma en que aún le dolía pensar en él.

Hitsugaya se puso a un lado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, frunció el ceño en su rostro. -"Sólo tienes que patear, ¿verdad? Y el ánimo, caramba¡. El hecho de que Jinta ganó la carrera a campo traviesa no quiere decir que no serás más rápido que él la próxima vez!".-

Ella lo miró con sorpresa. Se suponía que estaba intentado animarle.

Ella no podía dejar de contener una sonrisa. ¿Qué sabe este hombre?¿De verdad creía que estaba asi por Jinta y la carrera a campo traviesa? Este hombre era realmente raro. No sólo no le importa acerca de su extraña tendencia a ver y atraer a los Hollows y los fantasmas, sino que incluso había arriesgado su vida para tratar de ayudarla ayer, a pesar de que él no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

Ella había pensado que era raro ayer, el único chico que había conocido, que había agarrado la mano en un esfuerzo para tirar de ella para ponerse a salvo.

-"Toushirou!"- Ella gritó.

-"Huh?"-

Ella sonrió. Se quedó mirando.

-"Lo siento, no te lo dije antes, pero gracias por lo de ayer!"-

-"¿Qué?"- Hitsugaya le preguntó, no muy seguro sobre que le daba las gracias porque por todo lo que estaba viendo era su sonrisa alegre, brillante, como un cambio de su gesto habitual. Le hacía sentir una extraña sensación en el pecho, porque era la primera vez que había visto una sonrisa como esta otra vez desde que había regresado a Karakura.

Karin volvió su atención a la portería de fútbol y pateó el balón de fútbol con todas sus fuerzas. Esta vez, voló directamente en el medio de la red.

…

De vuelta en el apartamento, Hitsugaya suspiró. Se dio cuenta de que estaba Matsumoto y Orihime estaban cocinando vaya a saber Dios que cosa.

-Tengo que salir de este gigai- pensó distraídamente mientras metió la mano en el bolsillo y tomo su gikongan. Vio la copia exacta de sí mismo de pie frente a él, vestido con ropa informal humanos.

-"Oh sí, Pupples?"- Hitsugaya se dirigió a la gikongan.

-"¿Sí?"- El gigai Hitsugaya miró de vuelta al capitán.

-"Gracias por haber llevado a Karin lejos del hueco de ayer lo hiciste muy bien, no creo que se dio cuenta de que eras una persona diferente".-

-"Ella, sin embargo, igual lo vio ¿no?"- Pupples, el tercer modelo más popular de gikongan respondió.

-"Sí, pero eso no se pudo evitar. Voy a tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante."-

Tenía que tener cuidado, mucho cuidado. No los mezcle para arriba, él mismo pidió, no los mezcles. Voy a mantenerlos separados, mantenerlos completamente separados el uno del otro.

Él era un shinigami después de todo, no sólo un shinigami, sino también un capitán. Un capitán no puede pasar todo este tiempo con un ser humano, correteando por todo Karakura fingiendo ser un estudiante del mismo nombre. Un capitán tenía que cumplir con sus funciones todo el tiempo, tenía que ser severo y tener el control en todo momento. Él no quería herir los sentimientos de Karin como que ayer, fingiendo que no la conocía.

Un capitán shinigami realmente no debería involucrarse tanto con los seres humanos. No sabía cuántas reglas estaba rompiendo, pero él no te pillen. Está bien, lo que había pensado para sí mismo, sólo voy a ser otra persona. Voy a ser diferente a Hitsugaya, no yo.

-Y ella no tiene por qué saberlo. Ella no tiene por qué saber nada. Debido a que un capitán shinigami no debe estar tan preocupado por los asuntos del mundo de los vivos ... y del corazón.- pensó con algo de tristeza el peliblanco.


	8. Busca las diferencias

Voy a mantenernos separados, mantenernos completamente separados el uno del otro.

Voy a ser un diferente Hitsugaya, no yo.

Capítulo 8 - Busca las diferencias

-"Toushirou!"-

Se volvió para mirar detrás de él, pero él ya sabía quién era. ¿A quién más le dejaría que le llamen descaradamente por su nombre de pila?

Se detuvo. Karin estaba corriendo hacia él, con la pelota de fútbol en su red al hombro.

Era temprano por la mañana, la luz del sol estaba rociando hacia abajo sobre la ciudad de Karakura, y era tranquilo, la ciudad todavía en el proceso de despertar. Karin estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar,y la cinta atada mal.

-"¡Buenos días!"- Ella dijo alegremente.

Por alguna razón, Hitsugaya le resultaba difícil responder. -"... Hey", logró hablar.

A pesar de su mal comienzo en el año, de alguna manera había avanzado a sus amigos. Karin, ella... ella estaba sonriendo de nuevo, el espíritu despreocupado de ella al igual que él siempre lo había recordado. Recordaba que la primera vez que la había conocido , el curioso incidente del fútbol. Y ella no había cambiado en absoluto, aunque demostraba un poco de mal humor de vez en cuando, debido a su participación, la misma cara que el muchacho que ella tal vez había caído bien.

Eso era algo que seguía molestándolo a él . ¿Qué tan bien podía recordar a alguien, posiblemente, después de todos esos años?

Y hablaba, todo el tiempo. Habló de su familia, sobre el estúpido padre de Ichigo, Yuzu y ella. Habló de Jinta, sobre Ururu y Shoten Urahara. Habló de ver fantasmas y espíritus, sobre la lucha contra los Hollows, de ser diferente de los demás.

Y él ... no podía decir nada.

Y cuanto más compartía cosas con él, él más se sentía como un mentiroso, porque la verdad era que ya sabía.

Y a pesar de que había comenzado tratando de actuar como otra persona con sus cuidadosamente colocadas sonrisas corteses y gestos formales, que rápidamente comenzó a coincidir con él.

Hitsugaya suspiró para sí mismo. En realidad no era un actor.

El camino a la escuela fue grato, con Karin caminando con él. Él la miró, ella iba unos pasos detrás de él, saludando a alguien del lado de la carretera. Se trataba de un viejo fantasma sentado en la parada de autobús.

Por un momento, los ojos del viejo fantasma y se reunieron con un quedó paralizado. Por supuesto que el espíritu podía decir que él pudiera se sentía culpable.

Karin se volvió a encontrar a Hitsugaya mirando en dirección a ella y ella se sonrojó, cada vez más frustrada.

-"... Lo siento, puedo ver fantasmas, ¿de acuerdo?"- Ella dijo a la defensiva.-"Probablemente es vergonzoso para vos que te vean con alguien extraño como yo."

Antes de que pudiera pensar, las palabras salieron de su boca:- "Para alguien que no le gusta ver fantasmas, eres muy considerada con ellos".-

-"¿Qué?"- Ella parpadeó.- "¿Cómo te-"-

-"¿Quién sabe?"-

Eso hizo que Karin se detuviera completamente.

Hitsugaya se dio cuenta, con un sobresalto.- Mierda! Mierda, ¿qué acabo de decir?-

En cuanto a ella, su rostro fue herido con una expresión casi dolorosa. Por supuesto. Ella recordaba.

-"Usted-"- empezó a decir pero entonces no pudo continuar.

-"¿Sí?"- Trató de parecer despreocupado. Maldita sea, sabía que tenía que deshacerse de esa estúpida costumbre de él, sino ella podría darse cuenta que es en realidad Hitsugaya Toshiro

-"¿Quién sabe?"-

Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirando fijamente. Y él estaba de pie delante, mirándola por encima del hombro, la salida del sol en el cielo, iluminando hacia arriba. Y fue similar, era tanto como él, tanto como el niño en el cual ella no había dejado de pensar, no había dejado de buscar en todo este tiempo, y atrapado en su garganta, un latido repentino en el pecho .

Luego miró hacia abajo en su uniforme de la escuela de Karakura y la expresión en blanco en su cara y sabía que sólo estaba pensando demasiado.

Por supuesto que no.

-"No importa"-. Ella dijo rápidamente y comenzó a caminar más rápido, sin mirarlo.

El resto de la caminata a la escuela fue sin complicaciones, tanto de ellos en silencio con palabras que no puden decir. Pero había algo realmente irritante sobre Karin y él sabía que no debía decir nada al respecto, porque sería demasiado fuera de lugar. Este Toushirou Hitsugaya no diría nada, pero el capitán en él estaba haciendo caras de disgusto.

No parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Hitsugaya exhalaba lentamente a medida que llegaron a la puerta de la escuela. Casi no. Eso sí, no dice nada, no hacen nada ...

Pero Hitsugaya era un mal actor, y cada vez que estaba con Karin, su verdadero yo salía a flote. Y él era un pedante, el capitán era ordenado, un organizado shinigami, y respete a si mismo. Era muy perfeccionista y había algo que realmente le molestaba del atuendo de Karin

-"Por el amor de Dios!"- Él se quejo y no resistió mas-. "¿No sabes cómo atar una cinta?"-

-"Huh?"- Karin se sorprendió.

El peliblanco dejó caer su mochila en el suelo junto a sus pies y comenzó a arreglar la cinta alrededor del cuello del uniforme de la escuela de Karin.

-"T-Toushirou?"- Karin se encontraba completamente roja. -"Estas demasiado cerca..."- dijo con algo de nerviosismo en su voz por la cercanía del muchacho.

La cara de Hitsugaya también fue en aumento a un enrojecimiento anormal.-"... Cállate"- murmuró. -"No es mi culpa si nisiquiera puedes llevar tu uniforme escolar correctamente."-

El rostro de Karin era aun mas rojo. -"Lo sé, pero ..."-

-"Karin-chan! Ahí estas! Te fuiste hoy muy temprano y no me dejaste que acomode tu-"-

Yuzu se detuvo y miró. Entonces una sonrisa pícara se deslizó sobre su cara.

-"-Cinta, pero parece que tienes todo bajo control, así que supongo que no necesitaras mi ayuda a partir de ahora ...!"- Con eso, Yuzu reprimió una risita, y se fue corriendo.

-"Espera, Yuzu-"- Karin se volvió para ver a Yuzu riéndose locamente cuando salió, ya enfrascada en una conversación con Midoriko que parecía estar pensando exactamente lo mismo.

Mirando a su alrededor, podía ver a los estudiantes que llegan a la escuela, algunos de ellos con un rubor y sutilmente tratando de no mirar, mientras que otros fueron descaradamente mirando y murmurando.

-"Eh, yo sabía que Karin-chan tenía una relación con el chico nuevo Hitsugaya "- decía la voz de Yuzu mientras se alejaba.

La cara de Karin estaba hirvendo tanto que el vapor se elevaba. Nerviosa y avergonzada, ella empujó Hitsugaya lejos y corrió detrás de su hermana gemela entrando a la clase.

-"Eso no es cierto!"- Ella gritó.

Nadie le creyó.

Finalmente, todo el alboroto se calmó en la clase. Jinta no iba a ir a su asiento sin antes decirle algo a Karin que la molestara -"Lo siento Karin, pero dudo que cualquier hombre pueda estar tras tuyo, a menos que le gusten los hombres, ya sabes.".-

-"No lo escuches"- dijo Donny de su lado.- "O acabara en una pelea."-

-"Todo el mundo sabe que eres una pobre excusa para una niña,"- dijo Jinta.

Karin temblaba de ira.

-"Karin"- Donny advirtió: -"No digas nada".-

-"Si, bueno,"- Karin respondió: -"No creo que Yuzu este particularmente interesada en un niño que ni siquiera tiene las bolas para ir a invitarla a salir, incluso después de ir remándola duro con ella durante los últimos cinco años o algo así!"-

La cara de Jinta se encendió al igual que su pelo. -"Y usted!"- De inmediato se dio la vuelta para buscar desesperadamente donde su diosa estaba sentada en su escritorio en la parte delantera del aula, inocentemente, la redacción de la tarea. -"... Retiro lo dicho!"-

Karin sonrió, las probabilidades estaban a su favor otra vez.- "De ninguna manera!"-

-"Hanakari! Kurosaki ¡Deja de molestar a la clase! Hanakari, ¿por qué no estás en tu asiento?"-

Jinta se dirigio de nuevo a su escritorio para ponerse de mal humor, Karin se sentó con la espalda recta y victoriosa, Donny tenia la cara en blanco y Yuzu se encendió, ajena a su papel en el argumento.

Desde su asiento en la parte posterior, Hitsugaya escondia una sonrisa.

…..

-"Caray, ¿por qué tuviste que hacer eso?"- Karin se quejó, ella pateó el balón de fútbol al aire y la atrapó de nuevo con el pie. -"Ahora todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntos o algo así."-

-"Bueno, no importa si no es verdad."- Hitsugaya dijo casualmente.

Karin frunció el ceño y miró hacia abajo. -"Sí,"- ella estuvo de acuerdo. -"Supongo que tienes razón."-

Entonces pareció enojarse y envió el balón de fútbol de vuelta en la red con un smash.

Hitsugaya arqueó una ceja con curiosidad pero no dijo nada.

Una vez que ella se había calmado y había recuperado la pelota, inclinó la cabeza y le preguntó:- "Toushirou, ¿por qué no te unes al equipo de fútbol de la escuela?"-

Hitsugaya casi juró en voz alta.

-"¿Qué?"- Trató de parecer normal, no afectado. Él dio una sonrisita.- "¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?"-

Ella lo miró fijamente.- "Sabes jugar al fútbol, ¿verdad?"-

El buscaba Desesperadamente en su mente, tratando de averiguar si de alguna manera había mostrado una apariencia de habilidad como futbolista desde que llegó de vuelta a Karakura.

No está seguro de cómo proceder y si Karin estaba empezando a sospechar, decidió ser sincero.- "Un poco"-.

Ella no se dio cuenta de sus dudas y se rió, echando los brazos detrás de su cabeza. -"Eso es un alivio! Nuestro equipo de fútbol siempre necesita nuevos miembros!"-

De alguna manera, esto sonaba más y más familiar para él. No podía leer su cara en el momento y saber que le preocupaba. ¿No se ... no se si le molesta tanto como le molestaba? No le gustaba esto, estaba pisando en un terreno familiar de nuevo, por segunda vez hoy!

Cuanto más preguntaba, más profundo se hacia el hoyo en su estómago. Al igual que la culpa fue creciendo

-"... ¿Por qué crees que se jugar al fútbol?"- Le preguntó con cuidado.

Karin se detuvo. Entonces ella se sonrojó un poco y miró hacia otro lado.-"Yo no lo sé. Es una estupidez… de verdad."- Su voz se desvaneció.

No es que no importa más.

-"Ah …De todos modos,"- se forjo en ella con una sonrisa incómoda. -"¿Habías jugado antes al futbol donde vivías? ¿Al igual que en un equipo o algo así?"-

-"... No, no realmente."-

Ella dio una patada al balón de fútbol en dirección a el y lo atrapó, en el instinto.

-"Entonces, ¿cómo has aprendido? ¿Quién te enseñó?"-

-... Lo hizo-.

….flash back…

Recordó que se sentaba en la azotea, con vistas al campo donde ella practicaba con sus amigos todos los días. No es que alguna vez había querido jugar al fútbol antes. En realidad no le veia el punto. Y aun si pudiera… ¿Lo haría él, formar un equipo de fútbol en el Seireitei?

Había sido una relación extraña, para empezar.

Allí estaba ella, pidiéndole ayuda para jugar en su equipo.

Y ahí estaba él, y su "¿quién sabe?" constante.

Él nunca jugó al fútbol antes. Todas las pequeñas cosas que aprendió, las reglas y todo lo demás, lo aprendió de ella al observar sus prácticas.

Y aun así, nunca había sentido un verdadero deseo de jugar al fútbol.

Ese día, él no tenía pensado realmente jugar. Prácticamente había olvidado el dia en que el partido se realizaria, convenientemente olvidado para evitar jugar. Porque, honestamente, ¿qué le importaba ese partido de futbol?

¿Fue por casualidad, entonces? ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo caminar hasta el campo ese día de todos modos? E incluso si se presentaba, no tenía ninguna intención de jugar.

Pero entonces, allí estaba ella, en cuclillas en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio para ocultar el dolor. Aferrarse a su tobillo lastimado. Y a pesar de que era tarde y no había planeado realmente ayudar, ella levantó la vista y se iluminó, sonrió con esa sonrisa contagiosa de ella y gritó su nombre.

"Toushirou!"

Fue entonces cuando...

Viendo su sonrisa a pesar de su dolor. Al ver a su empuje, implacable a pesar de que estaba herida.

Él nunca había querido jugar al fútbol mucho antes.

…..fin flash back….

-"De todos modos, deberias unirte a nosotros"-, Karin sonrió. -"Estoy segura de que sabes jugar decentemente."-

Por alguna razón se sintió ofendido por ese comentario. Pero, por supuesto, ella no sabría que él era muy capaz. Después de todo, él no era el Toushirou que ella conocia.

-"Tal vez"-. Él no es vinculante.

Ella se encogió de hombros, haciendo malabarismos con la pelota de fútbol en su pie. Hitsugaya la miró, contando en su cabeza.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro ...

Diez, once, doce ...

Ya era tarde, la iluminación del sol hacia del cielo un brillo de color naranja, las nubes de un color amarillo dorado.

-"Oye, Toushirou?"-

-"Hm?"- Miró hacia arriba de donde él estaba sentado en la hierba.

Karin se quedó allí, la pelota bajo el brazo, una mano jugueteando con su cabello, mirando tímida. Ella frunció el ceño, su voz sonaba desigual, como si tratara de ser indiferente:

-"¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alguien?"-

Casi inmediatamente, la cara pálida que por lo general tenia Hitsugaya se había quemado.-"¿Qué?"- Él farfulló, y trató de calmarse. -"¿Dónde ...de dónde vino eso?"-

Ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido. -"Bueno, me imaginé que vos sabes quien me gusta, por lo que es justo."-

Él frunció el ceño hacia ella.- "¿Quién te gusta? Pensé que era el que te gustó!"-

Karin no dijo nada.

Hitsugaya suspiró, recordó la mirada en su cara cuando había aparecido ante ella como un shinigami, el otro día y le dijo que no la conocía.

-"... No todavía… le gusta, ¿verdad?"- Dijo torpemente. -"... El tipo que usted dice se parece a mí."-

Ella lo miró, se encogió de hombros.- "¿Quién sabe?"-

Hitsugaya se quedó. Por un momento, el sudor se reunió en la parte posterior de su cuello. ¿Ella ... no me sospecho?

Entonces ella sonrió. -"Y para que conste, sólo porque Yuzu y tal vez el resto de la escuela podrían tener una idea equivocada, yo no te gusto de todos modos… es así ¿no?."-

Se volteó para irse.

Hitsugaya frunció el ceño a sí mismo. Por alguna razón, a pesar de que no podía trabajar en eso, había algo mal con Karin lógicamente. Sobre todo si alguna vez le había gustado. ¿O cómo? ¿O le había gustado. O...

¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso en ese momento de todos modos? ¿Por qué le importa?

No debería importar a él si a ella le gustaba él o no.

En serio.

Él se puso de pie y gritó:

-"Y para que conste, no te voy a atar tu cinta estúpida de la escuela nunca más!"-


	9. Cosas que quiero decirte

Cap 9: Cosas que quiero decirte.

La mañana del sábado era fresca y clara, la ciudad estaba en silencio mientras Hitsugaya caminaba a lo largo del camino, mirando por encima de los edificios para dormir. El cielo se veía muy pálido y blanco, el sol parecía esconderse, por el momento, pero que espera que el cielo fuera azul en la actualidad.

Como de costumbre, en días como estos, Hitsugaya tenía que salir del apartamento y dejar a Matsumoto cuidarse ella sola. Era temprano, y sabía que, una vez que Matsumoto saliera de su cama, trataría de obligar a Orihime a crear un nuevo experimento con su comida llamándolo desayuno.

Tragó saliva y trató de olvidarse de la última vez que su estomago tuvo una ¨cena forzada¨.

Caminando sobre la colina que daba a la ciudad dormida de Karakura, se dio cuenta de que en la barandilla en la que una vez había utilizado para sentarse y ver el cielo, por supuesto, hoy en día sólo había nubes, noto que alguien estaba sentado en la barandilla donde solía sentarse, sus manos a los costados, su rostro se volvió hacia el cielo.

-"... Karin?"- dijo el peliblanco acercándose.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, sus ojos muy abiertos y con expresión de sorpresa en su rostro. Por una fracción de segundo, había una expresión indescifrable… esperanza, tal vez? Pero luego esa expresión desapareció de esos ojos grises.

Ella sonrió rápidamente.- "Toushirou! ¡Buenos días!"-

Él sonrió de esa manera cortés suya.- "Hola"-.

Pero por un momento, había tenido la mirada perdida antes de levantar una ceja de manera impasible. Ella quería que él fuera el Toushirou que había almacenado en sus recuerdos.

Por supuesto, ella ya sabía que no sería él. Pero cuando ella se había vuelto a mirar, un segundo, pensó que realmente podría ser él.

Ninguno de ellos había desayunado todavía, así que compraron alimentos de la panadería cercana y se lo llevaron de vuelta a la colina. Karin parecía alegre como de costumbre, corriendo delante de él a la barandilla antes de sentarse, con el pueblo entero a sus pies.

-"¿Vienes mucho por aquí?-" Él se encontró a sí mismo preguntando.

-"Huh?"- Ella se sonrojó un poco de vergüenza. -"Sí, supongo."-

-"¿Por qué?"- Le preguntó abiertamente.

Ella casi se atragantó con el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo. Ella tosió y se aclaró la garganta con dificultad, con la cara enrojecida .

Hitsugaya se contuvo antes de que pudiera pensar que ella se veía linda con ese color en sus mejillas.

Karin sacó una cara irritada. -"Sólo" la causa, es por eso. "-

-"Debido a que ...?"-

Dio un mordisco y lo masticó con énfasis, lo que indica que no iba a responder.

Hitsugaya era terco, así como sus ganas de molestar. -"¿Por qué?"- cuestionó de nuevo.

Ella apartó la cara de él y se quedó en silencio, haciendo caso omiso de él.

Y, por último dijo, -"fue su lugar."-

-"Oye, ¿sabes qué?"- Su voz se hizo eco conlas palabras de esta mañana en su mente.-"Mira cómo está todo despejado en este momento, y usted no puede ver a cualquier cielo?"-

-"Bueno, si usted viene aquí por la noche, no es la mejor vista. A veces el cielo de la noche es muy, muy claro, y entonces puede ver a tantas estrellas. Es bastante increíble"-.

Él no había dicho nada en respuesta, se limitó a mirar a lo largo de la ciudad. El sol comenzaba la mirada a través de las cubiertas de nubes.

-"... Le gustaba mucho el cielo ... Yo quería mostrarselo."-

…..

El aire nocturno era frío cuando Hitsugaya volaba sobre los tejados, con los pies tan solo tocando para impulsarse con mayor rapidez. Él siempre se sintió mucho más ligero y más libre, sin el peso extra de un gigai, y había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado de vagar alrededor de este tipo, al igual que él, como un shinigami.

No era como si hubiera algún hueco esa noche, él ya había revisado su detector dos veces. Sin embargo, tenía que evitar ser detectado por cualquier persona, fantasmas o personas con capacidad espiritual, por lo que ocultó cuidadosamente su presencia y escondió su reiatsu.

Podía ver todo Karakura desde allí arriba, los edificios y caminos extendidos casi en un color azul. Pequeñas luces de las farolas y ventanas de dormitorios. Flotaba en el campo de fútbol vacío, por supuesto. Al otro lado del campo, pudo ver la colina y la barandilla donde solía sentarse. Mientras se dirigía hacia alli, se dio cuenta de otra persona ya estaba allí.

Karin Kurosaki se veía muy pequeña desde allí arriba.

Se preguntó lo que estaba haciendo esta tarde, y pensó en cómo podría hacer frío en una noche como ésa.

…

Karin se sentó sola en la barandilla con vista a la ciudad de Karakura. Ella siempre había pensado lo divertido que parecía desde allí arriba, lo pequeño que su mundo parecía. Pero cuando miró hacia arriba, había recordado lo grande que era en realidad. Porque Hitsugaya estaba muy lejos, en algún lugar más allá de ese cielo que se encontraba encima de ella.

Ella suspiró y miró a sus pies. El hombre, que era tan estúpido. ¿Por qué tenía que hacer esto?

-Simplemente porque no dejo de venir aquí no significa que él esté aquí. Sin duda, sabia que a estas alturas hacía ya cuatro años que lo había visto. A veces, soy lo suficientemente estúpida como para hablar con él, aunque se que él no esta alli, no me escucharía. Siempre había cosas que me gustaría preguntarle al igual que saber que era la Sociedad de Almas y si alguna vez iba a volver. Me gustaría hablar con él sobre Ichi-nii, unos segadores del alma, por el fútbol, tantas cosas.- pensó con tristeza la azabache.

A ella le gustaría burlarse de el por ser un centenar de años mayor que ella, pero seguir siendo mas enano que ella.

-Toushirou estúpido-. Ella pensó con amargura.

Él sólo había estado aquí por un rato, pero había tanto que quería decirle, tantas cosas que le gustaría que le mostrara.

Recordó cómo él se quedó allí, mirando hacia atrás hacia ella sin reconocerla.

-"... ¿Quién eres?"- recordó esas dolorosas palabras

-"Estúpido!"- De repente se puso de pie y gritó en la noche, su voz pareció resonar en el aire vacío, pero no estaba segura de si estaba hablando de sí mismo.

Toushirou estúpido. Él no entendía nada. Diablos, ni siquiera se acordaba de ella. ¿Qué demonios estaba ella haciendo aquí?- pensó

La ciudad estaba completamente en silencio, su arrebato había flotado en el aire estancado, luego se desvaneció en la nada.

-"Oye, Toushirou,"- Ella habló con conversacional, como si realmente oía así como así. -"Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías?"-

Aquí le dejó algo de espacio en caso de que él respondiera.

-"... Sí, soy una idiota también. Supongo que coincidimos en eso."-

Ella se sentó y se inclinó de nuevo a mirar hacia el cielo sin fin, las estrellas que parecían puntitos de oro contra un mar azul, muy azul.

-"¿Qué piensa usted del cielo?"- Ella dijo. -"Es muy bueno, ¿eh? Sabía que te gustaría."-

Se sentía más frío en una noche como esta.

-"¿No es un poco tarde para estar aquí sola?"- pregunto una voz a su espalda.

Sorprendida, Karin volvió a mirar a la dirección de la voz.

-"¿Toushirou?" -Ella se puso de pie. -"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-

Se puso de pie casualmente al final de la carretera, con las manos en los bolsillos, expresión despreocupada en su rostro, el ligero toque de una sonrisa en la boca.

Se encogió de hombros.- "Supuse que estarías aquí, después de que usted me lo mencionó antes ... de verdad que te gusta, ¿eh?"-

Karin lo miró fijamente , su cara se puso roja.- "N-no!"-

-"Lo que sea."- Hizo una pausa por un momento, como si estuviera considerando qué hacer a continuación.- "... Vamos. Te acompaño a casa"-.

Ella lo miró fijamente, con la cara aún enrojecida. Ella hizo una mueca, y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. -"Puedo caminar a casa yo sola no necesito un niñero."-

Puso los ojos. -"No seas estúpida. Vamos a ir."-

Ella lo miró.

-"Se está haciendo frío aquí afuera."-

Ella sostuvo su mirada por un momento más antes de suspirar y se arrepentirse. -"... Está bien."-

Antes de que ella lo siguiera camino a su casa, se detuvo y miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro.

-"¿Karin?"- Le preguntó. -"¿Qué estás mirando?"-

-"... Nada."- Ella corrió a ponerse al día con él.

Desde arriba de la ciudad de Karakura, Hitsugaya veia como Karin y su gigai se alejaban juntos.

Esperó hasta que se perdieron de vista antes de levantar la cabeza para mirar hacia el cielo magnífico extendido por encima de él.

Fue increíble. Debajo de un cielo tan vasto, Hitsugaya se sintió muy pequeño, como si fuera apenas una pequeña parte de este mundo. Y él sabía que más allá de el cielo era mucho más que apenas podía empezar a imaginar siquiera.

Las estrellas, pensó, se parecían a pequeños puntitos de oro contra un mar muy azul.

"... Le gustaba mucho el cielo ... Yo quería mostrarselo."- recordó las palabras de la chica

Si pudiera decirle algo, él le daria las gracias.

Había algo extraño en verla desde arriba, mirando y escuchando mientras hablaba con él, ni siquiera sabía que estaba allí.

Karin, y sus grandes ojos grises, mirando hacia el cielo, la forma en que la luna brillaba en toda su carita, su pelo negro cayendo sobre de ella.

Si pudiera decirle algo, él le diria que el cielo se veía increíble.

"Es muy bueno, ¿eh? Sabía que te gustaría."- las palabras de la morena rebotaban en su mente

Había algo en su voz brillante, y la sonrisa que iluminó su rostro.

Hitsugaya repente se dio cuenta de que su corazón latia más rápido contra su pecho. Confundido, se llevó las manos a su rostro, al ver que sus mejillas estaban calientes en contra de sus manos frías.

A toda prisa, se volvió y miró hacia abajo a lo largo del camino, buscando, pero Karin se había ido.


	10. Cliché apesta

Este fic peretenece a emichii yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

Sueños/recuerdos: hitsukarin por siempre

….

Capítulo 10 - Cliché apesta

Fue un reacio Karin que se encontraba en la cocina el día antes de San Valentín. Desafortunadamente para ella, Yuzu era exactamente el tipo de chica que había estado planeando con anticipación el evento durante el último mes. Como tal, el banco de la cocina estaba cubierto con todos los ingredientes necesarios con el chocolate suficiente para abrir una fábrica, además de papel de envolver, celofán y una variedad de cintas.

-"... ¿Por qué estoy aquí otra vez?"- Karin le preguntó, mostrando su cara arrugada, con disgusto.

Yuzu estaba tarareando para sí misma mientras se ataba el delantal alrededor de su espalda. -"Qué pregunta más tonta, Karin-chan! Mañana es el Día de San Valentín después de todo!"-

-"¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?"-

Yuzu le tendio un delantal a su hermana gemela. -"Tienes que ayudarme, por supuesto! Y además… ¿no piensas dar un chocolate a alguien mañana?"-

Karin frunció el ceño, como a regañadientes atadandose su delantal.-"Nunca doy un chocolate en el Día de San Valentín."-

-"Pero… porque si tenes muchos amigos hombres!"-

Karin pensó en su grupo de amigos, los chicos con los cuales ella había crecido con lo que siempre había jugado al fútbol con sus amigos. Sus ojos se estrecharon:

-"Yo nunca les hice chocolate a ellos. Creo que les di un poco de chocolate comprado en la tienda el año pasado, pero eso es todo."-

-"... Boo, no eres divertida, Karin-chan."- Yuzu se quejó, al tiempo que abría un paquete de cacao. -"¿Me puedes conseguir los moldes del cajón?"-

Karin suspiró y se fue a hacer lo que Yuzu le preguntó.

…

Con Toushiro…

-"Taichou! Hay algo muy importante que necesito hablar con usted ¡Es imprescindible que me escuche!"- Matsumoto irrumpió en la habitación, empujando la puerta corredera de lado tan rápidamente que se estrelló contra el marco e hizo temblar las tablas del suelo.

Hitsugaya le dio a su lugarteniente una mirada fulminante mientras se inclinaba para recoger los papeles que habían volado por toda la habitación de la conmoción. -"¿Qué es?"-

Matsumoto estrelló una revista hacia abajo sobre la mesa frente a Hitsugaya. Miro las páginas de colores brillantes de la revista en los personajes que irrumpen fuera de ellos.

-"¿ día de San Va-len-tin?"- Pronunció, con el ceño fruncido.

-"¡Muy bien!"- dijo Matsumoto, irguiéndose antes de cruzar los brazos sobre su generoso pecho. Su mirada era una que expresabagravedad. -"Yo me enteré apenas hoy gracias a Orihime, eres muy afortunado que corri de inmediato para que le avise"-.

El capitán de la compañía 10 examino las páginas a todo color. -"... Yo no veo cómo esto me afecte en absoluto ..."-

En respuesta, Matsumoto le dio una palmada en la mano que sostenía la revista haciendo ruido de tal manera que Hitsugaya se estremeció. -"Mire y memorice con cuidado, Taichou. Tienes que ser capaz de decir la diferencia entre estas dos fotos aquí, ¿ves?"-

Miró entre los dos diagramas en las páginas, de ida y vuelta, no del todo capaz de ver la diferencia.

Matsumoto señaló a uno y luego el otro y declaró en voz alta: -"honmei Choco Choco Giri Giri honmei Repita después de mí, Taichou,! Honmei-"-

Se veían relativamente similares entre sí, en opinión de Hitsugaya. Ambos eran, obviamente, las fotos de chocolate. La primera de ellas era mucho más grande, con forma de corazón y envuelta profusamente con papel de colores y profusamente decorados. El otro era más pequeño y más claro mirando, pero todavía tenía el mismo papel color rosa para envolver.

-"Usted debe ser capaz de reconocer la diferencia"- dijo Matsumoto, señalando con énfasis en los diagramas y otra vez comenzó a repetir, -"honmei, Gi-"-

-"Vale, vale!"- Hitsugaya se rompió. -"Ya lo sé. Pero nunca te has explicado cuando hablas del Dia de San Valentin"- grito exasperado el joven capitan

Matsumoto se tranquilizó y se quedó mirando seriamente hacia abajo a su capitán. -"Bien, escuche. Los japoneses tienen este derecho extraño de todo, lo admito, un poco lindo cuando se piensa-"-

-"Matsumoto!"-

"-De todos modos, el dia febrero 14, las chicas japonesas tienen la costumbre de dar a los niños que conocen el chocolate como esas fotos que usted ve allí."-

Hitsugaya examino las imágenes, el ceño fruncido se profundizo en su rostro. -"¿Y qué?"-

-"También es la forma en que las chicas se confiesan ante el chico que les gusta. Así que, básicamente, en función de que sentimientos tenga hacia usted, se obtiene uno de estos dos tipos. Obviamente, usted puede saber por la forma extravagante de la primera de ellas, el honmei Choco que las chicas le dan esta a los chicos que les gusta. Y el otro, bueno, eso es para los chicos pobres que las chica se siente mal por ellos y estan obligadas a dar algo así. "-

Hitsugaya suspiró. -"Está bien, está bien… Entonces ¿por qué necesito saber est-?"-

Matsumoto interrumpio a su capitán con otro golpe fuerte a la mesa. Hitsugaya se enojo y luego saltó furioso, -"¡Por el amor de Dios, le impedirá-"-

Pero Matsumoto se basaba en la página del calendario de la revista donde había sido al día siguiente con un círculo rojo luminoso y está decorado con corazones y la escritura de burbujas de color rosa.

-"Mañana"- dijo ella, inclinándose más cerca de su capitán, ampliando los ojos y usando una voz amenazante -"Todo pasa mañana, Taichou, no haga ningun movimiento en falso."-

A pesar del ligero miedo que empezo a recoger en su estómago, Hitsugaya rió y se encogió de hombros. -"¿De que hay que preocuparse? Nada va a suceder."-

Esa noche se fue a la cama con sólo el mínimo de diversiones en las rarezas de los humanos.

….

Al dia siguiente en la casa Kurosaki….

Karin salió tarde de la cama. Mientras se esforzaba por mantener los ojos abiertos, podía oír los pasos alrededor de la planta baja, las voces de Ichigo y su padre en su pelea de la madrugada.

Ella había agotado demasiada de su energía ayer tratando de ayudar a Yuzu con los chocolates. Además de recuperar y guardar los utensilios y luego hacer la colada, todo lo que había hecho era el exceso de mezclar los ingredientes y comer las sobras. No es que le importaba comer el chocolate que ella accidentalmente había dejado de consolidar en lugar de verter directamente en los moldes.

-"Karin-chan!"- Yuzu le gritaba desde abajo. Supongo que ella no había salido todavía, entonces.

Cuando Karin llegó a la cocina, se encontró con Yuzu entre pilas de papel de celofán, plástico de colores y rollos de cinta y cuerda. Pequeños paquetes de chocolates obligatorios fueron empacados en papel celofán de color azul claro. Frente a ella Yuzu tenia dos corazones de chocolate mucho más grande, uno de ellos fue terminando a toda prisa. Karin miró sobre su hombro y trató de leer la escritura helada en él, pero Yuzu rápidamente lo cubrió y se ruborizó.

-"Así que ..."- dijo Karin casualmente -"... Supongo que esto es mío ¿entonces?"- Contó cinco paquetes de color azul con los nombres Pinta, Usaka, Donny, Ryohei y de mala gana Jinta,.

Bueno, no tiene suerte, se pone el chocolate de los dos. Pensó con ironía antes de pasar a ponerlos en su bolso. -"Me voy a la escuela entonces"-

-"Espera"- Yuzu miró hacia arriba -"Has olvidado uno"-

Karin parpadeó. -"... No, no lo hice. Tengo los cinco."-

La sonrisa de Yuzu se extendío casi de oreja a oreja. -"¿Para quién es éste entonces?"- Llevaba un paquete de celofán de color rojo brillante, obviamente, que contenia un gran chocolate en forma de corazón. Se había atado con una cinta rosa, y cuidadosamente rizado también. Todo en él gritaba honmei.

Karin entornó los ojos. -"Eso no es mío."-

Yuzu sacó una cara de inocente. -"¿Qué le vas a dar a Hitsugaya-kun, entonces?"-

-"¿Quién ha dicho que tengo que darle algo a ese tipo? Y yo ... yo ..."- la cara de Karin se calento. -"A mi ni siquiera me gusta, le molesto!"-

-"¿... Ustedes no son ni siquiera amigos?"- Yuzu ladeó la cabeza.

Karin se quejó y se acercó a tomar otro paquete azul. -"Está bien, está bien, voy a llevarle un chocolate obligatoria también."-

-"Pero no voy a tener suficiente."- Yuzu contrarrestado.

Karin dejó caer la mano y miró a su hermana gemela que simplemente sonrió dulcemente. -Que aterrador- Karin penso, Yuzu podría ser tan formidable, manteniendo su aspecto inocente.

El tiempo se agotaba, y tenía que ir a la escuela ahora. Ella alzó los ojos hacia el techo y dejó escapar un suspiro. Yuzu la miraba con una media sonrisa en su rostro, sabía que ya había ganado.

-"... Bien"- dijo Karin con dificultad. -"Pero ... pero quiero que envuelva a mí mismo. Y tengo que usar la formación de hielo."-

Yuzu escaneo la cocina y al ver que no había ningún ajuste de color azul a la izquierda otra vez, sonrió de manera muy satisfactoria. -"Por supuesto."-

Yuzu pasado más de la pipeta y Karin se sentó en el banco de la cocina a pensar sobre qué escribir. Si el chocolate honmei se supone que significa verdaderos sentimientos, entonces, ¿qué debía escribir? En toda su vida, ella nunca habia entedido eso gran parte de entender lo que significaba confesare al chico en el día de San Valentín. Y el muchacho que había un poco tal vez real y verdaderamente le gustó ... bueno ...

Si ella estaba dándole el chocolate a Toushirou Hitsugaya. Entonces, tal vez por fin sería capaz de decirle la verdad. Pero que Hitsugaya estaba en ninguna parte ser encontrado. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle.

Karinapreto los dedos sosteniendo la pipeta fuertemente mirando hacia abajo donde se encontraba el choclote.

Entonces ella comenzó a escribir.

…

Con Jinta…

Sería una mentira pensar que sólo las chicas se pusieron nerviosas en el Día de San Valentín. Eso estaba muy lejos de la verdad. Los niños también estaban nerviosos, si se trataba de alguien que quería confesar sus sentimientos a ellos, o por temor a recibir un montón de bombones obligatorios al igual que el año pasado. Ah, y esos muchachos increíblemente populares tenían miedo de ahogarse en un mar de chocolate (aunque la forma en que era una manera de morir unpreferable es cuestionable).

Jinta Hanakari, por una parte, se sentía agonizado en ese día en especial. Decir que no se había estado preparando para ello sería una mentira, de hecho había estado cayendo muchas pistas para Yuzu en el último par de meses. Sí, él lo sabía, lo que es un caballero, ahora Yuzu no tendría que sentirse tan tímida o asustada al respecto.

Había sido muy amable al respecto, de hecho. Sólo de vez en cuando, a veces en las conversaciones, a veces, cuando paseaba a su casa, un comentario: -"Ya sabes, si alguna vez quisieras darme el chocolate honmei, yo lo acepto"- o… -"No es que Día de San Valentín se acerca en el corto plazo ni nada, pero que sería bueno para recibir el chocolate honmei por una vez"- o su favorito, súper casual: -". yo no aceptaría el chocolate honmei de cualquier persona, ya sabe que las chicas están por encima de mí y todo, pero por usted, Kurosaki-san, yo podría hacer una excepción."-

Así que sí, Jinta se había estado preparando para este día por un tiempo, buscando, no por sí mismo, por supuesto, pero para los mejores intereses de Yuzu Kurosaki. Que por alguna razón, todavía no había llegado a la clase de hoy.

Ella llegó más tarde de lo habitual, junto con su hermana, y ellos tomaron sus asientos en silencio justo antes del comienzo de la clase. Yuzu no se veía en él o en cualquier otra persona al entrar y Karin tenía una extraña expresión de irritación en la cara.

Cuando Jinta regresó a las aulas después de las vacaciones, se dio cuenta del paquete azul, sentado en su escritorio. Su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y casi corrió la distancia restante hasta su escritorio. Sin embargo, era bastante obvio desde el momento en que lo recogió de que no era más que el chocolate Giri. Él le dio la vuelta a toda prisa, tratando de averiguar quién era. Entonces se dio cuenta de la pequeña etiqueta pegada a la espalda: Para Hanakari, de Kurosaki.

….. 

Con Toushiro…

El Día de San Valentín en la escuela fue una experiencia de aprendizaje para Hitsugaya. Miró con algún tipo de inquietud y diversión, en las payasadas que tienen lugar a través de los terrenos de la escuela. Le resultaba interesante ver cómo los chicos fueron llamados específicamente por las niñas que querían hablar con ellos solos, se oia gente riendo y charlando constantemente en el pasillo, y el surtido de diferentes colores de los paquetes que se encuentran en los escritorios y en armarios.

Su mente lógica divide la población masculina en dos tipos, los que recibieron chocolates honmei y los que no los recibieron. Fue muy fácil saber quién era quién. Los siempre amigo zonificada acurrucados en sus escritorios, uno en el otro en su sufrimiento.

Él mismo recibió el chocolate Giri de la representante de la clase y algunas niñas de su clase. Él encontró un gesto sorprendentemente cálido teniendo en cuenta que hace poco se había unido a la clase. Pero se sorprendió realmente cuando se encontró un par de paquetes de choco, obviamente, honmei metidos en su casillero.

Miró a través de los nombres, pero no reconoció a ninguo de ellos.¿Quiénes eran estas chicas? Se había escrito el número de sus salones de clase y los niveles del año en las etiquetas, pero no ayudó a dar un rostro a los nombres de todos.

Eso fue algo que realmente le dejó perplejo. ... ¿por qué todos hacen esto?. Estas colegialas humanas tan fácilmente lanzandose en torno a su amor de esa manera, ¿era realmente posible enamorarse de alguien a quien nunca le habían hablado que ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran?

-"¿Cuál es tu problema?"- la voz irritada de Karin sonó detrás de él.

Hitsugaya se coló un vistazo a ella, una chica que parecía insensible a este mal de amores que afecta a todos sus compañeros de clase.

Ella estaba de pie junto al escritorio de Jinta Hanakari, y él se desplomó sobre la mesa, obviamente deprimido.

-"... Kurosaki ... quiero decir, Yuzu, ella ... ella sólo me dio un chocolate Giri!"- Jinta murmuró en su escritorio.

El ceño fruncido de Karin se profundizó. -"De ninguna manera. ¿Cómo sabes que era ella?"-

Sin responder, Jinta le mostró el pequeño paquete azul que él había recibido y la etiqueta que se le atribuye. Karin le dio una mirada en ella y golpeó a Jinta agresivamente en el brazo. Él retrocedió y gritó: -"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"-

-"Eres un idiota! Yuzu no te dio eso, yo lo hice!"-

-"¿Qué?"-

-"¿Automáticamente pensaste que era Yuzu? Que grosero… mi nombre es Kurosaki también!"-

-"Sí, pero no pensé que lo haría-"-

-"No me vengas con esa respuesta! !¿No puedes creer que hice el esfuerzo de hacerlo por mi isma al igual que las demás personas¡?"-

-"¿ Vos lo hiciste Karin estás seguro de que es comestible?"-

-"¿De verdad sólo vas a decir eso?"-

-"Es justo que todos los años antes de que usted siempre compraba cosas baratas que-ay, ay, ay, vamos a ir!"-

Karin tiro ferozmente de la oreja de Jinta mientras este apretaba los dientes evitando gritar por el dolor que su (violenta) amiga le de unos minutos lo solto finalmente.

-"Está bien, está bien. Caray. Lo siento."- Jinta cedió.

La cara de Karin seguía siendo infeliz.

Jinta se levantó y le dio una sonrisa. -"Gracias, Karin."-

El rostro de Karin se suavizó en la sonrisa de lado. -"... Está en medio de la recepción."-

-"¿Qué diablos? ¿cómo puede alguien ser la mitad de bienvenida?"-

Y estaban discutiendo de nuevo. Hitsugaya se sentó en su escritorio, y se asomó a ellos desde encima del hombro. Y se preguntó de que sabria el chocolate hecho en casa de Karin Kurosaki.

-"Hanakari-kun!"-

Jinta se dio la vuelta tan pronto como se oyó el sonido de la dulce voz de Yuzu, su corazón dio un salto en la garganta cuando se detuvo en medio del pasillo hacia ella.

-"Yo quería darte esto."-

El corazón de Jinta se disparó al ver el paquete de colores brillantes en las manos extendidas de Yuzu. Era grande, envuelto en papel rosa con delicadeza y celofán de color rojo, atada con cintas azules y púrpuras que colgaban en rizos.

A pesar de que él se había preparado para este momento de antemano, que salió cohibido. -"Um ... oh. GR-Gracias, Kurosaki."-

Ella sólo sonrió mientras él tomaba el paquete, que era sorprendentemente fuerte. Se preguntó exactamente lo que había en ella, tal vez incluso le había escrito una carta de amor para decirle cómo se sentía.

-"¿P-puedo abrirlo?"-

Ella asintió con la cabeza, su sonrisa se iluminó.

De pie con torpeza en el pasillo, soltó el balón con las cintas y el envasado, hasta que pudo ver el gran corazón de chocolate descansando en la parte superior del papel rosado. No estaba escribiendo en la formación de hielo blanco mate en la parte superior, en el guión de Yuzu femenino.

O-K-A-Y.

¿De acuerdo?

Desesperado, trató de recordar lo último que le había dicho a Yuzu Kurosaki. ¿Qué le dijo a ella el otro día, antes de separarse?

¿Otra de sus grandes líneas ...?: -¨.. Ya sabes, si alguna vez necesitas, así, la práctica de repartir el chocolate honmei a nadie, se puede practicar el dar a mí."-

Yuzu de chocolate no dijo nada, pero está bien.

-"¿Te gusta?"- Ella sonrió lindamente, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

-"... Sí. ¡Gracias!"- Él respondió.

Se trataba de no llorar delante de ella.

…..

En otro sitio de Karakura…

Karin Kurosaki estaba sola en la colina que daba a Karakura, en el camino a la casa principal. Ella no parecía tener prisa ni nada, allí de pie, mirando por encima de los tejados y el parque vacío, casi como si estuviera esperando que algo o alguien. Alguien que había estado esperando cuatro años apareciera.

Por supuesto, él no iba a subir.

Hitsugaya la vio desde el final de la calle y se encontró corriendo hacia ella.-"¿Karin?"-

Volvió la cabeza para mirarlo. -"Oh, hola Toushirou."-

-"¿... Te diriges a casa?"- Le preguntó.

Ella lo miró fijamente por un momento, con la cara torcida en una mirada extraña de disección. Luego bajó la mirada a sus pies y dijo en lugar incómodo -"... me imagino."-

Hitsugaya se detuvo junto a ella, se quedó allí y miró hacia la ciudad de Karakura. Los ojos de Karin se dirigieron hacia arriba desde el suelo y luego a la bolsa de regalo que Hitsugaya tenia.

-"¿Qué es eso?"-

-"Oh... Es el chocolate de San Valentín."-

El rostro de Karin permanecía en blanco. -"¿Honmei? ¿Giri?"-

-"Las dos cosas."-

-"Ya veo."- Karin frunció el ceño y por alguna razón, se sentía irritadoa. -¿Qué me importa de todos modos?- ella se regañó mentalmente. -"Bueno, de todos modos, me voy."- Su voz salió extrañamente alta.

-"Bueno ... voy a caminar con ustedes"- ofreció Hitsugaya.

Karin profundizó su ceño fruncido sólo un poco mas. -"No gracias, estoy apurada."- Y antes de Hitsugaya pudiera objetar, Karin dio media vuelta y se iba rápidamente en el camino.

Apenas se había movido de su lugar cuando Karin marcho de regreso, con las mejillas rosadas y una mueca en su rostro.

-"Te menti"- Ella dijo sin rodeos. -"Yo no estaba en realidad caminando hacia mi casa, yo estaba esperandote"- Y ahora ella cambió su peso incómodo entre sus pies, y buscó en su bolso para sacar algo. -"Tenía que darle algo, pero ..."- su mirada se desvió hacia abajo a la bolsa de Hitsugaya, repleta de chocolates día de San Valentín.

-"... He cambiado de idea, yo no quiero más"- le espetó ella y se volvió.

Hitsugaya era la imagen misma de la confusión.- "¿Karin?"-

En el sonido de su llamada a su nombre, se quedó inmóvil y sintió que se le dolía el pecho. Girando de nuevo, ella miró a Hitsugaya tan duro como pudo, trató de disparar rayos láser de los ojos, golpeándolo una y otra vez.

Luego se levantó el paquete y lo lanzó directamente hacia él. Hitsugaya, sorprendido, buscó y logró atraparlo antes de que cayera.

-"Pero no es lo que quiero por lo tanto usted puede ser que también lo tienen."- Y con eso, Karin se marchó de nuevo, esta vez con la intención de dar marcha atrás.

Él la vio desaparecer en la distancia antes de mirar hacia abajo en lo que había atrapado. Casi de inmediato las señales de alarma se dispararon en la cabeza. Era grande, envuelto en celofán rojo y atado con una cinta. La base era obviamente en forma de corazón. Todo en él gritaba honmei.

Él no tendría que haber aprendido de memoria la revista de Matsumoto para saberlo, ya que era tan obvio. De repente, su cara ardía y sentía sus dedos sudorosos en el paquete, y su corazón, hombre, su corazón, de repente decidió al sprint en un maratón.

Todo en el de repente estalló en su mente, como pequeños destellos de luz, explosiones de color, el sonido de su voz, su rostro sonriente, su cara con el ceño fruncido, su terquedad.

El corazón de Hitsugaya latía sin control, como un tambor en lo alto. Matsumoto había dicho que no debe tomar el chocolate honmei a la ligera, para no aceptar en su totalidad, sobre todo si él no regresaba a la chica los sentimientos, podría dar lugar a múltiples contratiempos más adelante. Pero, pero ...

Pero esto era de Karin Kurosaki.

Y ella ... a Hitsugaya, ella era diferente.

No esperaba esto, no lo esperaba en absoluto. Él sabía que ella le había gustado, pero que era la de él hace cuatro años, que fue el shinigami él, aquel cuya vida no era toda una mentira inventada.

Recordó a Karin sentada en la barandilla en la noche, mirando las estrellas hablan de él como si era el mismo Hitsugaya como era antes. La forma en que había mirado a los pequeños y desafiante, como ella era alguien a quien tanto quería proteger y luchar espalda contra espalda.

¿Ella ... si a ella le gustaba, si realmente seconfesó, iba a responder ...?

Le gustaba el sonido de su risa, sobre todo, la sonrisa maliciosa que cruzó su rostro, a veces, el brillo en sus ojos oscuros. Él tragó saliva pensando en ello, y en algún lugar en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta.

Su mente estaba corriendo, su corazón se aceleraba, incluso sus dedos estaban ligeramente temblando mientras desenredó la cinta y abrió el envoltorio de celofán. Hubo un gran corazón de chocolate tirado en el celofán, el escrito de Karin aparecio.

Las palabras eran grandes, sucias y contundentes:

Sólo amigos


	11. Hay siempre un viaje escolar

Este fic peretenece a emichii yo solo lo traduzco porque me gusta mucho. Disfrútenlo.

Diálogos: hitsukarin por siempre

Pensamientos: hitsukarin por siempre

…

Capítulo 11 - Hay siempre un viaje escolar.

El cielo de la madrugada aún estaba oscuro, apenas empezaba a iluminarse. Aún así, el ruido y la emoción estaba en nivel récord en el aparcamiento de la alta Karakura. El autobús se detuvo; los compartimientos de almacenamiento abierto y un montón de equipaje amontonado fuera de ellas, listos para ser envasados en el interior. Los estudiantes de primer año se arremolinaban alrededor, se reunieron en sus respectivos grupos de amistades, hablando animadamente entre sí.

-"Eeehhh, estoy tan emocionada!"- Yuzu chillo con una sonrisa. -"Nuestra primer viaje de escuela!"-

Karin no me impresionó. Su ceño estaba realmente fruncido, haciendo que se formasen unas arrugas por tal presión -"No son siquiera las 5 de la mañana. Es demasiado temprano para utilizar ese tono de voz."- decía masajeándose la cien.

Yuzu se volvió para mirar a su hermana gemela. En lugar de modular su volumen, agarró el brazo de Karin y grito, aún más emocionada: -"Pero ¿no sabes lo que sucede en los viajes escolares?"-

Karin miró a su hermana a través de las ranuras finas de sus ojos. Dios, apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos. A través de su vista cansada, vio a Yuzu hablando rápidamente, y sus manos moviéndose velozmente, acompañando la destreza de su habla.

-" Y entonces todo el mundo estaba en pareja! Es el momento perfecto para que uno se confiese a la persona que quiere!"-

Karin hizo una mueca. -"Creo que has estado leyendo demasiados mangas. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Furuba? ¿Love-Com?"-

Yuzu no le hizo caso y siguió hablando –"el viaje va acompañado con una atmosafera romantica, y es el perfecto seguimiento del Día de San Valentín de la semana pasada, y el Día Blanco esta cerca, y oh mi dios, ¿sabía usted que Maki-chan va a decirle a Take-kun que a ella le gusta, excepto que a Miu-chan le gusta demasiado, va a golpearla, por desgracia, ya que- "-

Karin suspiró y trató de dormir de pie.

Hitsugaya Toushirou había luchado contra Hollows y batallado con Arrancars. Podia defenderse en combates, se había graduado en la academia shinigami con los más altos honores y fue el capitán más joven Shinigami. Pero... nunca había hecho nada como esto antes.

Hitsugaya inhalo y exhalo aumentando la presión sobre la maleta con ruedas que mantiene detrás de él. En su cerebro se agolpaban hasta las más mínimas posibilidades de que algo malo pasara en ese viaje, y maldita sea, había un montón. Podía sentir el peso de su gikongan en el bolsillo, pero aun así, llevo una de sus manos hacia este, relajando mínimamente sus hombros, ante la comprobación que se encontraban allí.

Matsumoto había estado demasiado emocionada esa mañana. Sonaba casi como una madre preocupada, preguntando insoportablemente, a la vista del albino, cosas que no eran necesarias sabiéndose que el joven capitán era un hombre, responsable .

-"¿Has empacado todo? ¿Las Gikongan? ¿Papeleo?"-

-"Matsumoto, ese es tu trabajo"-

-"Jajaja, sólo estaba bromeando!-No, en serio"-

Hitsugaya dejo escapar una sonrisa ante el recuerdo. Caray, esa Matsumoto. Pero de alguna manera, al ver su queja sobre él le había hecho sentir un poco mejor con respecto a la jornada siguiente. Tal vez no le importaría ser un niño criado a veces ...

-"... Oh! Ojalá pudiera ir en este viaje!"-

Por supuesto, ella sólo tenía segundas intenciones.

Karin se sintió llena de fuerza con sus compañeros de clase en el autobús, entre la ventana y Yuzu. Midoriko se sentó en el asiento de delante de ellas; ya estaba dada vuelta, apoyando los brazos sobre el respaldo del asiento, charlando animadamente con Yuzu. Jinta estaba sentado detrás, tratando de entrar en la conversación con un aire calmado, intentando, como siempre, impresionar a la Kurosaki de pelo marron.

Karin exhaló un suspiro cansado del mundo y trató de bloquear el ruido, en centrándose en el aburrido paisaje de fuera. El mundo exterior parecía muy plano, un paisaje de color pálido que se extendía y se extendía, con diminutas formas a modo de bloque de edificios comerciales, puentes y barandas metálicas que parecían tan delgadas como la línea de un lápiz, desde donde estaba sentada.

Iba a ser un viaje largo, pero ella prefería no interactuar con nadie, sino más bien seguir observando ese aburrido paisaje. Seguro que luego lo miraría a él, pero no podia.

Él estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del autobús, ¿Qué?, Pensaba que lo haría parecer cool o algo asi, es un bastardo. Probablemente sentado allí en lo alto y enorme, mirando hacia abajo sobre todos los demás, con esa mirada desinteresada en su rostro, los brazos cruzados, dándole un sentido de pretencioso, como suele hacerlo Hitsugaya.

Se moría por saber que estaba haciendo exactamente, saber si realmente estaba sentado así, pero Karin se negó a voltear a verlo. Ella estaría perdiendo, y con lo que odia perder. Lo estuvo ignorando toda la semana pasada y no se rendiría tan fácil.

El hombre en cuestión, sin embargo, no estaba al tanto que una competencia estaba ocurriendo. Hitsugaya se sentó en la parte trasera del autobús, escuchando a medias la cháchara de palabras interminables que decía el muchacho sentado a su lado. El hablador sin fin, llamado Tomo que en la última semana y media había decidido adoptar a Hitsugaya como un mejor amigo, debido a su capacidad atlética y conducta serena.

Hitsugaya asintió con la cabeza cada minuto más o menos para dar la impresión de que estaba escuchando, pero en realidad, estaba completamente ajeno a la conversación, con los brazos cruzados, mirando a todos en el autobús, preguntándose qué le había pasado. No la había visto en mucho tiempo, se dio cuenta. ¿Había sido él ignorando?

Su mirada se desvió hacia una cierta muchacha sentada en medio del autobús, apoyada en la ventana, aparentemente aislada de los amigos parlanchines que la rodeaban. Ahora que lo pensaba, había sido exactamente casi una semana desde que había hablado con ella, ya que no ... no desde-

El rostro de Hitsugaya se enrojeció.

No desde que le había dado ese chocolate, el día de San Valentín .

Hablando de eso, a pesar del hecho de que tenía escrito por todas partes, "solo amigos", Hitsugaya había cuidadosamente envuelto de nuevo en todo su esplendor celofán rojo y su cinta rosa bonita, lo trajo a casa y luego lo guardó en su escritorio durante cinco días sin comerlo. No fue sino hasta que Matsumoto amenazó con comérselo, algo que no podía permitir y termino devorándoselo en menos de 10 minutos, el gran corazon.

Tal vez fue sólo porque era su primer día de San Valentín, eso es todo. Es por eso que el chocolate que había recibido pareció muy especial y que había guardado durante tanto tiempo, de verdad. Pero se dio cuenta, que también había recibido chocolate de otras chicas ¿por qué no hizo lo mismo con el chocolate de Karin, que hizo con el de las demas ?

Hitsugaya se coló un vistazo a la chica en cuestión, la causa de todas sus angustias. Karin parecía que se estaba quedando dormida, apoyando su cabeza contra la ventana.

Fue porque era honmei, ¿de acuerdo? Era enorme y bonito envuelto y todo. Sí, por eso. Él sólo quería guardarlo para más tarde, o tal vez para siempre. Por supuesto.

Pero este no era, incluso, un chocolate honmei. Hitsugaya suspiró abatido, y se deslizó en su asiento y cerró los ojos con exasperación. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando?

Fue culpa de Matsumoto, ella fue la que hizo un gran escándalo al respecto, honmei, Giri, a quien diablos le importaba ella y su lloriqueo estúpido y tratando de comer todo el chocolate, que era de él, maldita sea. Además, ella ya había comido todos sus otros chocolates, ¿qué derecho tenía ella a tomar el chocolate de Karin también, quiero decir, que era de Karin-, ¿por qué ella- -"Oooh, Taichou, este es el chocolate de Karin-chaaan, ¿lo está conservando? ¿Cómo lindo?. " -" Cállate, de Matsumoto. " -". Taichou Oh,¿ estás siendo tímido ?"- "No es asunto tuyo, déjame en paz."- - "Ne, parece que es un honmei. Digame, Taichou, ¿te gusta?"- ¿Qué? su rostro había enrojecido como un tomate y, por alguna razón no podía pronunciar palabra, negando lo que su fukutaichou decía, quería decirle que ella estaba mal, mal, mal, tan condenadamente mal, porque Matsumoto siempre estaba equivocada , por supuesto, que a el no le gustaba Karin. Duh porque no le gustaba mucho, ¿por qué le gustaría que no le importaba lo que pensaba de él, porque no le importaba en absoluto, ya que en realidad no lo hacia-

BEEEEPP.

Casi se cayó de su asiento cuando el detector de Hollow se disparó dentro de su bolsillo.

Tratando de mantener la compostura y parecer fríamente indiferente al joven (Tomo) a su lado, él comprobó el detector. Un Hollow apareció cerca del autobús, estaba como a 5 minutos de ellos.

Demonios . ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que iba a dejar el autobús?

-"Hey, uh ..."- Miró a Tomo. -"¿Cuándo es la siguiente parada del autobús para poder ir al baño?"-

Tomo lo miró.- "Acabamos de empezar a conducir. Probablemente no se detendrá durante una hora por lo menos."-

Él se acercó y trató de darle un puñetazo amistoso a Hitsugaya en el brazo, que Hitsugaya eludio cuidadosamente.

-"Por supuesto, usted realmente no necesita ir, ¿verdad? Eres demasiado frío para eso, Hitsugaya-san. Jaja, pero no pensé que usted estuviera tan distraído, hombre, supongo que no estaban escuchando, ¿verdad? Suerte que esta sentado junto a mí, hey ... "-Tomo continuó.

Hitsugaya apretó los dientes para evitar activar su bankai y patearle el culo a ese muchacho en ese preciso momento.

-"... y que si necesito ir-?"- comenzo a hablar, pero el idiota no estaba escuchando.

Ah, el idiota no era usable.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo, tranquilizado por la presencia del dispensador Gikongan. Él sólo tenía que salir a la calle, atender aquel asunto y todo estaría bien. Pero si no pudiera parar el autobús, todos los estudiantes estarían en el camino. Además, podría salir lastimado. Y Karin lo vería.

Le hizo un gesto al maestro para que se acercara, y le dijo que tenía que ir. El maestro se limitó a repetir lo que había dicho Tomo, no paraban hasta que una hora halla pasado. Hitsugaya tiró su orgullo y le dijo que era urgente, que realmente, realmente tenía que ir. Al oír esto, los otros estudiantes en la parte de atrás se volvieron hacia él con el rostro petulante y risitas. El profesor suspiro mientras que los estudiantes a su espalda se daban codazos y reian.

Hitsugaya rodó los ojos. A la mierda, el hueco era su mayor preocupación en ese momento! Suspiro con fuerza y tomando valor para realizar tal bochorno. Miró a Tomo a su lado, al profesor y a los estudiantes ineptos que se reian. A la mierda todo. No tenía nada que perder.

Hitsugaya tomó una respiración profunda.

-"Voy a vomitar!"-

El autobús se sacudió de inmediato a su fin, virando cuando se detuvo en el camino.

Karin sacudió la cabeza despertandose, con los ojos como platos miro a Histugaya que salía corriendo del autobus, con sus manos se aferrándose a su estomago. El conductor abrió la puerta del autobús sin decir una palabra mientras Hitsugaya atravesaba dicho objeto.

El autobús era un hervidero de estudiantes hablando. Karin no sabía qué pensar. Ese Hitsugaya, ¿que le pasaba? Ese bicho raro. ¿Por qué tenía le gustaba- quiero decir, ¿por qué me molesto por el? Ella sonrió. Y he aquí,ella pensó que era un arrogante, no podía soportar mirarlo después de haberle dado el chocolate ya que ella se sentiría avergonzada, y el la miraba con confianza y sin expresion, como siempre, a diferencia de ella que cada vez que lo veia notaba cómo su corazón se aceleraba y su rostro se calentaba y no porque le gustara, ni nada parecido, porque realmente no lo hacia. Duh. Pero no, Hitsugaya era un idiota tenia ganas de vomitar, después de haber recorrido solo media hora en autobus. Ella se echó a reír, de él, y de sí misma. Ella nunca se enamoraria de un chico tan cojo como ese.

De repente, sintió dolor en la sien y apretó el pulso. Miró por la ventana con urgencia. ¿Un Hollow?

Lo sintio como si estuviera ubicado un poco más lejos, a lo mejor, más adelante en el camino. Se sintió aliviada de que el autobús se haya detenido, y que todo el mundo estubier a salvo. Entonces recordó que Hitsugaya estaba todavía afuera.

-"Mierda!"- Ella se puso de pie y salió comenzó a correr en el autobús con dirección a la salida de este para sorpresa de todo el mundo a su alrededor.

-"¿Karin? ¿A dónde vas?"- Yuzu estaba alarmada.

Karin no respondió, empujando a su hermana y corriendo por el pasillo hacia la salida.

El hollow avanzo hacia Hitsugaya, quien lo miró ferozmente.

-"Gracias a ti, ahora el grado entero piensa que soy una especie de pelele que se marea fácilmente. Muchas gracias."-

Se lanzó al aire, sacó la zanpakuto de su vaina e intento darle en la máscara al Hollow.

Pupples, en gigai de Hitsugaya, montaba guardia en la hierba al lado de la carretera. -"¡Maestro!" -Él gritó: -"Hay alguien que viene!"-

-"¿Qué?"- Hitsugaya se volvió a ver, igual que el brazo del Hollow se vino abajo por encima del hombro, enviándolo a estrellarse contra el suelo. Él se regaño a sí mismo por bajar la guardia en un momento tan crítico, dio un salto y se dirigió hacia el hueco de nuevo.

-"¡Maestro!"- Pupples volvió a gritar: -"Es Karin! Ya viene!"-

Mierda! Hitsugaya blandió su espada hacia abajo a través de la máscara del Hollow. El Hollow dio un grito de dolor y comenzó a desintegrarse en el aire. Hitsugaya se dio la vuelta y corrió hacia su gigai.

Que no me vea, por favor, que no me vea.

-"Toushirou!"- Karin lo llamo, mientras corría en la misma carretera. Ella sabía que había habido un hueco allí, todavía podía sentirlo, pero parecía un poco más débil ahora. Mirando al frente, ella podía ver la forma brillante de un Hollow desvaneciendo. Corrió rápidamente hacia él.

Hitsugaya miró hacia el hueco que desaparecia.

Que no vea el hueco. Que no vea el hueco.

Ella no debe enterarse de nada, ni de todos los hollows de los que el se deciso. Porque ... Hitsugaya apretó los dientes mientras corría a su gigai tan fuerte como podia. ... Porque no podía ser el Hitsugaya que ella conocía.

Vio a Hitsugaya más adelante, allí de pie. Ella suspiro aliviada y corrió hacia él, gritando.

-"Toushirou, que estás bien!"-

Hitsugaya la vio, corriendo hacia él. La brecha entre él y su gigai todavía parecía tan lejana. Ella lo vería. Ella lo vería. Ella estaría mirándolo ahora, ella lo sabría, sabría todo, todo.

No me mires no me mires no me mires!

Llegó a su gigai, cayendo hacia adelante en el mismo.

-"¿Toushirou?"- Karin abrió mucho los ojos. -"¿EHH?"-

Se encontraba en lo alto de ella, sus miembros enredados con el cuerpo de Karin. Había llegado justo a tiempo a su gigai, pero al hacerlo callo hacia adelante, y como Karin venia corriendo, ya estando muy cerca suyo, cayo sobre ella. Su rostro estaba sorprendido, sus ojos verde azulados anchos y turbulentos, respirando con dificultad de correr tanto. Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, y pronto se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba, la proximidad de su cara a la de ella y su pulso parecía estar corriendo kilómetros en segundos, su rostro se calentó tanto que prácticamente salía vapor de el.

-"L-lo siento!"- Él se disculpo, sorprendido de su propio rostro enrojecido, mientras se ponía lejos de ella.

Se sentaron lejos el uno del otro, cada uno sin atreverse a mirar al otro y tratando de calmar su corazón y la temperatura de la cara. Finalmente, después de haber compuesto algo a sí mismo, Hitsugaya logró levantar la cabeza y mirar a Karin. Ella estaba teniendo dificultades para frenar su ritmo cardíaco y visiblemente se estremeció cuando él llamó por su nombre.

-"Hey, ah ..."- Él parecía incómodo. -"Lo siento, yo ... Yo estaba en un apuro."-

-"Sí"- ella no lo miraba.

El silencio le molestaba. Quería arreglar las cosas entre ellos, hablar con ella como lo hacían antes del Día de San Valentín, deshacerse de esos sentimientos complicados entre ellos.

-"Escucha, Karin, en realidad, la verdad que es ..."-

-"No te preocupes por eso"- ella miró a los ojos. -"Lo sé."-

Se quedó mirando.

-"... Eres un poco cobarde, ¿verdad?"- Ella sonrió. -"Y usted se marea fácilmente"-.


End file.
